Albus Potter and the Elder Wand
by katiefordreams007
Summary: This is the first book to my fanfic Albus Potter series. The series will have seven books, about Albus's adventure at Hogwarts. This 1 of 7 books and I hope you enjoy it. ( Currently In-Progress )
1. The Unlikely Friends

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the franchise in which JK Rowling created and the people you recognize from the series like ( Neville, Draco, Harry, Ginny, etc ). I'm only writing about how I see the wizarding world through Harry Potter's sons eyes throughout his seven years at Hogwarts. _

* * *

Chapter One

The Unlikely Friends

Albus couldn't believe he was finally going to Hogwarts and start his magical adventure. The eleven year old boy looked as he saw his parents standing and his little sister by them. He was somewhat happy to be away from his little sister and constant complaining on why she can't go to Hogwarts. The little girl was someone who got on his nerves sometimes. He thought James was worst and he knew his brother was making Lily complain more. Then he came to his senses and he remembered today was his day no one else's. Then he felt a arm grabbed him.

" Get a move on will you?" shouted a familiar voice.

Albus turned to see his brother James standing in the compartment doorway. Albus turned and he said " I was just thinking." he said. James looked and he said " What Slytherin is like I reckoning." smirked his brother. Albus looked and gave him a dirty look and he said " Shut it James, mum told you to quit it." he said. James looked and he said " Do you know me? Since when do I honestly follow the rules?" asked his brother.

Then Albus looked and he said " Never, I'm just saying quit picking on me." he said. Then his brother looked and he said " What if the hat places you in Slytherin?" asked James. Then Albus looked and he said " Dad, told me that a man he knew was in Slytherin and he was bravest man he knew." he said. James turned and he said " Okay, who was this man?" asked James. Then Albus looked and he said " Severus Snape!" said Albus.

" Well? He was a death eater as well." said James. Then Albus looked and he said " I best be going." he said. Then James looked and said " Okay? Just remember be smart around other Slytherins." said his brother. Then Albus turned and he said " Shut it." he said. Then James smirked and went back to his compartment.

Albus couldn't believe his brother was a third year and was so immature. Then Albus began walking till he found and compartment and it had someone in it. Then Albus knocked on the door and he said " Mind if I join you?" asked Albus.

The kid had blonde hair , pale skin, and grey eyes. Then Albus immediately recognized the kid as Scorpius Malfoy. The kid was the son of ministry official Draco Malfoy. Then the boy looked up and he said " Feel free not like anyone else is sitting here." said the kid. Albus came in the compartment and he said " I'm Albus Potter you are?" asked Albus.

The boy looked and he said " Your the famous Harry Potter's son? " asked the boy who he recognized as Scorpius. Albus nodded and he said " He is my father? I'm sure you probably want me to leave don't you?" he asked. Scorpius looked and he said " No, Your actually someone who is willing to talk to me." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Why do you say that?" asked Albus kindly.

" People think my family are cowards " said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Why do people think your cowards?" asked Albus. Scorpius turned and he said " Since the last battle. We may have fled, but nineteen years later people should have forgot about it." said Scorpius.

Scorpius had a point everywhere he went he would hear the family being bashed. His father did his best to try to do the best he could for the family. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Do you have any idea where you will be sorted?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but my brother keeps hounding me saying I'll make Slytherin." said Albus.

" Well I hope for Gryffindor too." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Why not Slytherin?" asked Albus nicely to the other boy. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Well Slytherin is more crueler than they used to be. Since the head of house is rather cruel.

" The boy is right." said a voice.

Albus looked and he saw a boy who had brown hair that was messy. The boy looked and he said " I'm Talen Nott and my sister is prefect named Tatum in Slytherin." said the boy. Albus looked and he said " Is your sister scared of the professor or something." asked Albus. Talen looked at Albus and had a bit of a sigh on his face and he said " She does actually she said he is a freak and she thinks he is a supporter of the death eaters or the former death eaters you could say." said Talen. Albus looked and he asked what his brother his said about a professor by the name of Professor Tarik Carrow the supposed head of Slytherin house. Then he said " Would that Professor be Tarik Carrow " asked Albus.

He knew of the name and his father had showed him photos of him which were when he was a student at Hogwarts. Then Scorpius looked and he said " So Tarik is a freak your sister said?" asked Scorpius. Now Albus had an idea he didn't want Slytherin if his head would be an death eater, but he couldn't make assumptions after all he would have to have him as professor at one point. Then he heard Talen say and he asked " I don't think I heard you introduce yourself." said Albus. Then Albus looked and he said " I'm Albus Potter the son of well you know the famous Harry Potter." said Albus.

Then Talen looked and he said " Well I wouldn't be ashamed that your father is famous. I'd wish my father was famous, but my family is hated you know." he said. Albus had sigh on his face. He felt bad for Talen and Scorpius, because he heard stories from several people that they were disowned from the wizarding world especially the Malfoy family. Then someone knocked on the compartment door and it was no other than Oliver Longbottom standing in the doorway. Albus knew Oliver from since he was a kid because his father was his godfather and he had been a good friend to Oliver. Then Oliver looked and he said " Hello Albus! I was wondering if I could sit with you and your friends?" he asked. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Do you know this kid?" asked Scorpius.

" Of course I do, he is like my brother. " said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Well what's the name kid?" he asked. Albus knew Scorpius would ask because he didn't really know Scorpius. Then Oliver perked up and said " The name is Oliver Longbottom. My father is the Herbology Professor and my brother Frank is a prefect for Hufflepuff." said Oliver. Talen looked and he said " Your father is Neville Longbottom right?" asked Talen. Oliver looked and he said " Yes he is." he said.

" My parents aren't really fond of your father Oliver." said Scorpius. The eleven year old Albus looked and he said " Why does your parents hate Neville?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " My great-aunt Bellatrix tortured his family and my father would disown me if I associate myself with him. Believe me, I don't always listen to my father. After all your quite a fine person." said Scorpius. Oliver looked and he said " Well thanks, I really think anyone who is friend of Albus is a friend of mine." said Albus.

Then Talen looked and he said " Can we change the subject boys?" asked Talen. The three other boys looked and said " What do you want to talk about?" asked the three of them. Talen got a look on his face and he said " How about Quidditch?" asked Talen. The three of them nodded in agreement and Albus said " What's your favorite team?" he asked.

Scorpius looked and he said " I suppose my favorite team is Wales!" said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Your a supporter of Wales! I'm a fan of Brazil." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Well the last world cup Wales would of made it if Brazil didn't beat them." said Scorpius. Then Talen looked and he said " You guys are insane, Bulgaria is better than both of Brazil and Wales." said Talen. Oliver looked and he said " I agree of Talen." said Oliver. Scorpius and Albus looked and said " Well they wouldn't won!" said the boys.

Then a knock on the door occurred and an old lady was in the doorway in a dress with a sweater and a pair of shoes. The lady looked and she said " Want anything dearies?" she asked kindly. Albus turned and he said " I'd like a lot of chocolate frogs, some bertie beans, and some licorice wands. " said Albus as he got some of his galleons out. Scorpius turned and he said " I'll get as much as I can get." he said bringing a bunch of galleons out. Talen turned and he said " I'll take what Albus is eating." said Talen. Then Oliver looked and he said " I'll take some Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and some Bertie Botts Beans." said Oliver. The trolley lady nodded and she gave the boys the treats.

" This is brilliant." said Talen.

" I bet everyone else is bored because they don't have as much treats as we do." smirked Talen. Oliver looked and he said " I bet will be full by the sorting feast." said Oliver. Scorpius laughed and he said " Your right but who really cares. " said Scorpius. Then Oliver looked and he said " Well I'm hungry so lets eat our treats." said Oliver. The boys all got there treats out and Albus opened his Chocolate Frog and he looked in it and he saw a card that made him grin it had his father on it.

" What you got there Albus?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " My dad's card he said I'd probably see it a lot." said Albus. Scorpius nodded and he said " Got it." said Scorpius. Then Talen looked and he said " I got Severus Snape as my card." said Talen. Albus looked around and he said " Well do you collect them?" asked Albus. Talen looked and he said " I do actually collect them I have a ton of them." said Talen.

Albus definitely had a collection of chocolate frog cards, and he would probably add more to his collection with his bunch of cards he had. Then Albus looked and he said " I have several chocolate frog cards you know." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " How much do you have?" asked Scorpius. Then soon Albus looked and he said " I have six hundred, my family get them every holidays." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Wow? Are you rich or something?' asked Scorpius. Albus nodded and he said " My parents are very rich and we live in a manor in Ottery St. Catchpole. " said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Your just like me? I'm rich too." said Scorpius.

Albus looked and he said " My father said your house is rather dark though." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Believe me my house isn't like that anymore its cheerful a little bit." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Well I'd love to see your house you know. My house is cheerful too it has a huge fountain with trees surrounding it. Our house elf is rather spiteful you know." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " What is he like?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Kreacher is his name and he can be spiteful, but before he enslaved to my family he had a rough one. Now he gets treated very well." said Albus.

Scorpius looked and he said " That's amazing, I'd like to see your home though." said Scorpius. Oliver looked and he said " His house is rather nice you know. Its like your walking into a beautiful fantasy land. Its just so welcoming you know." said Oliver. Albus nodded and he said " Yeah it is just like that? My parents have good jobs and they built the house themselves." he said. Talen looked and he said " I'd like to see it too. Do you think we could come over during the summer?" asked Talen.

Albus nodded and he said " My parents would really like that. I hope were in the same house." said Albus. Then Albus saw someone come and it was Oliver's brother Frank. The boy had blonde hair that was short and messy on top but kept always neat. Frank was very fond of Albus because he didn't annoy him like James.

" Hello Al and Ollie, Who's your friends?" asked Frank politely. Albus looked and he said " Don't tell my brother though okay? Our friends are Scorpius Malfoy and Talen Nott." said Albus. Frank looked and he said " Your secret is safe with me Albus? I'm guessing your friend Talen is Tatum's little brother. Is that right Talen?" asked Frank.

" Yeah, do you like her or something?" asked Talen. A smirk lite up Frank's face and he said " Somewhat? Not like she would give me the time or day. After all she is dating Quidditch big shot Peter Saxton a snotty Slytherin. " said Frank. Albus knew both his brother and Frank hated Peter's guts because of what he did to Fred in his first year.

" Well my father isn't a fan of him either." said Talen. Albus looked and he said " Have you seen James or Rose?" asked Albus. Frank nodded his head and he said " I saw both of them. Rose was looking for you by the way. I told him I was looking for Oliver anyway and where Oliver would be is where your would be." said Frank. Talen looked and he said " Who's James?" asked Talen.

" My older brother, he is currently a third year and prankster. " said Albus. Talen looked and he said " My sister told me about him.". James was quite famous at Hogwarts from what Albus heard from his cousins. Then Frank looked and he said " Yeah, James is in Gryffindor and has lost so much points from that house its not even funny." said Frank. Albus sure heard that, because his parents kept getting letters from his professors due to signing replace warrants or paying for a broken bone or something.

" Well your brother seems like a fun person." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Well my brother is fun, but he gets in trouble way too much." said Albus. Both of his parents were surprised that James wasn't expelled yet. Then Talen said " He seems more interesting then my older sister. My older sister is too much of caring for school then she is school. My little brother Alden is more interesting then here and he is nine years old." said Talen. Albus knew his brother would be the topic for now. Then he looked and he said " Hey Frank? Are we close to Hogwarts yet?" he asked. Frank looked over and he said " We are that's what I was coming to tell you. You four best get in your robes." said Frank. Then Frank looked and he said " I hope you make Gryffindor or Huffllepuff Al." he said.

Albus nodded and he said " Thanks, at least you don't think I belong in Slytherin." said Albus. Frank looked and he said " Your no Slytherin and at the looks of your friends there no Slytherins either. Despite who there related too. My brother is definitely no Slytherin. " smiled Frank to Oliver. Then he said " Well I need to get going." he said.

" I guess I'll see you at the feast or even maybe around Hogwarts. Good luck with your sorting." he said. Albus looked at the older boy and he said " Thanks? I wish you the best of luck with your first night perfecting." said Albus. Then Oliver looked and he said " Thanks for your concern Albus!" said Oliver. Then Oliver gave a wave and left the compartment. Then Oliver looked and he said " Isn't my brother cheerful." smirked Oliver.

" Yeah, your brother is a much better version of man for my sister." said Talen. The other boys looked at Talen and let out a giggle. Talen looked and he said " What's so funny?" asked Talen. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Your hilarious Talen." said Scorpius. Talen looked and gave Scorpius a smirk and he said " My sister's boyfriend is a menace, and a prick." said Talen. Then Albus looked and he said " I'd love to meet your older sister, she seems quite the drama queen." said Albus. Then Oliver looked and he said " Do you think you could break up your sister and her boyfriend?" he asked Talen. Talen looked and he said " She'd have my head for it. My parents only told me to hold my tongue around him. I'm hopping I'm not in the same house as them." said Talen. Albus looked and he said " You need to tell her how you feel about her boyfriend." he said. Albus felt horrible for Talen for his sister even though he never met her or seen her.

Then Albus looked and he said " Well we should get into our robes." said Albus. His three other companions agreed with Albus. Then the four of them went to a changing room and got into there robes. Till soon they were stopped by a face in which he saw Talen flinch and Albus looked at his friend and he said " What is it? " asked Albus.

" My sister and her boyfriend, they can never leave each other's side its revolting. Every time you see them there snogging or something like that. " said Talen. Then the boy apparently from what Talen described as Peter. The older boy had brown hair that was combed into a nice look to it. Everything was even he had a strong face in which made him probably attractive to other ladies in his youth. The boy had on a Slytherin robe and what Albus saw a prefect badge pinned to it.

" Why look who it is?" smiled the boy named Peter, and he looked with a smirk and said " Your sister has been fun to be around and her friend Olivia Benton was also amazing to hang out. " Your sister told me you been picking on her about me." sneered Peter. Talen looked at Albus and Albus couldn't stand, but help his newly made friend. Then Albus looked and he said " He wasn't all talking about how bad his sister is. He was only trying to make friends in which he has here. Your a real jerk to him he wasn't picking on his sister." smirked Albus.

" Nott who's this!" yelled Peter and then Talen's face was getting red. His friend was getting picked on by a jerk of a Slytherin. Then a voice came behind them saying " Leave the kid alone with you?" asked a girls voice. The girl looked to have brown wavy hair and had a familiar look to Talen. Then he saw it was Talen's sister. Albus looked and he said " Your Talen's older sister Tatum?" asked Albus. The girl gave out a smile and she said " As I see it you made friends Talen. Who would this friend be?" asked Tatum.

" This is my friend Albus Potter he is the son of the head auror." smiled Talen. The older girl looked and she said " Well that's good you tried to keep yourself away from those dark families and associated yourself with good people like for example the fathers. Who are your other two friends Talen?" asked Tatum. Then Talen said " Oliver Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy? Oliver's father is Neville Longbottom and you probably know who Scorpius's father is." said Talen. The girl which appeared to be Talen's older sister said " That's good you know and I'm hoping your prepared for your sorting." said Talen's sister. Then she said " Well Peter we need to get off the train and get to the platform. " she said.

Albus looked from a compartment and saw they where at the platform. The boy looked and he said " Lets go boys" said Albus as he fixed his robe and he said " Nice to meet you Tatum." said Albus as he walked to an entrance and he was stopped by a hand in which he knew to be his brother.

" Al! Where the devil have you been!?" asked his brother.

The eleven year old looked at his older brother and he said " Making friends like you told me James." replied the eleven year old. James looked and he said " With who if you don't mind me asking?" asked James. Then Albus looked his brother in the eye and he said " Why do you care?" asked Albus. His brother turned and he said " Just making sure your not associating yourself with the ones you shouldn't be associating yourself with." said James. Albus never heard his brother ask him a question like this and he sighed and said " So what if I have, not everyone person in those families are dark!" shouted Albus. Then James looked and he said " What do you know Albus?" said James.

" James! I made two friends and they are Scorpius Malfoy and Talen Nott." said Albus. The James looked and he said " Well, wait to mum and dad hear about this." said James. Then Albus looked and he said " They will be nice to them and you know darn right they are welcoming people. You know dad is civil with Mr. Malfoy." said Albus. Then James let out his typical snort and he said " Whatever, but you need to watch yourself with those people. " said his brother. Then James left and he said " Good luck in Slytherin, but I best be joining my fellow Gryffindors." said his older brother.

" Goodbye James, and quit it with your Slytherin nonsense." said Albus.

His brother looked and he simply said " If you say so, but you will be thanking me later." said James. Albus looked and he said sarcastically " Sure thing James." he said. His brother grinned and he left to the platform. Then he saw his three friends come and they said " Should we be going?" asked Scorpius first. Albus nodded in agreement and he said " Yeah lets go." he said.

Albus looked at his friends and he directed them for the door and the boys walked off the train and saw people were loading off just as they were. Albus looked and he looked in the distance and he let out a smirk and he said " Look isn't the castle a beauty!" said Albus. Then Scorpius looked at Albus and he said " Yeah its very elegant." smiled Scorpius.

" You guys sound like girls." said Talen. Then Albus giggled and he said " Very funny, Talen!" he shouted. Then Talen laughed and he said " I know I am? Thanks for noticing." said Talen.

" Al! " shouted a familiar voice and Albus had a feeling who it was. He turned to see Rose standing with a blonde haired girl and a curly haired boy with freckles and who was rather chunky. Albus looked at his cousin and he said " Why didn't you find me on the train? I was with Oliver and we met two boys named Scorpius and Talen. " said Albus. Then Rose looked and she said " Well, you know my father will be mad if he finds out your his friend." said Rose. He knew his Uncle wouldn't be mad, because his uncle loved to joke.

" You know Uncle Ron wouldn't do that!" said Albus. Rose looked and she said " Maybe he will or maybe he won't. I also made friends as well and I'd like to you meet Alyssa Morrison and Henry Sliver." said Rose. Albus looked and he said " That's great, my friends are cool too." he said. Then Rose laughed and she said " Very funny, very funny " she grinned. Albus enjoyed his cousin because she was always being a nice person to him even in time he needed her to. Then she said " Well let's go." she said.

Then Albus looked at his cousin and she said " Well we need to find Hagrid." he said. Then Talen looked and he said " Who's Hagrid?" asked Talen. Albus turned and he said " He is a good friend of my father and mother as well as Roses parents." said Albus. Then soon Scorpius looked and he said " My father said he was a half-giant in which my grandfather despised." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Well your family didn't exactly support half-breeds. " said Albus.

" That's true, I don't have anything against them you know. My grandfather thinks I'm not my fathers son due to my liking towards half-breeds." said Scorpius. Rose looked and she said " Well I feel bad for you? Don't worry were not like those anti-breed or anti-muggle people." said Rose. Then Albus looked and he said " I think I found Hagrid Rose." said Albus.

Albus knew because he saw an tall and chubby man in a different outfit than most.

" Firs' Years o'ver this way! " shouted a voice in which Albus knew to be Hagrid. The man had been a personal family friend to his family and had been Albus babysitter many times. Since his parents had worked a lot and he had grown very close to Hagrid and he knew Hagrid would be proud to see Albus. The eleven year old walked over to Hagrid and he said.

" Hello Hagrid, its me Albus." said Albus.

He saw the tall man turn and look at him and said " Hello Albus, ye ready for yer sorting?" asked the tall man. Albus nodded and he said " I am, but I'm scared I'll be Slytherin." said Albus. The half-giant in which Hagrid was looked at him and said " I wouldn't be getting worried about yer sorting there Al." said Hagrid.

Hagrid had been very supportive to Albus and he always tried to have Albus think on the bright side. More like what his parents always did and his cousins especially his cousin Victorie his very intelligent cousin who had always had a caring heart for people. Then soon he went back to paying attention to Hagrid he looked and he said " I am just scared James might be right in which I may be put in Slytherin." said Albus.

" Nonsense Al, yer parents didn't raise ye to be a Slytherin. " said Hagrid. His cousin Rose looked and she said " He's right you know." said Rose as she had her arms crossed. Then Albus should of known he would of heard Rose say something like that. " I'd be a Gryffindor without no doubt. I'm born with it in my blood so what should I have to worry about?" asked Albus.

Rose shrugged and she said " Enough of this, lets all get to the boats. " said Rose. He knew he'd hear that out of Rose's mouth, since his cousin was anxious to be sorted and go straight to the Hogwarts library. Then Albus looked at his friends and he said " Well lets get to the boats boys." said Albus. Then Talen said " Hey Albus? Do you think your brother will hate us?" asked Talen. Albus shrugged at that thought he knew his brother only wanted to show he was tough in which he honestly wasn't. Then Albus looked and he said " I doubt it, my parents wouldn't let him do that." said Albus. The fact was true his mother

Albus began walking down to the boats with his friends and he soon made it and he looked at the boats.

" What boat should we pick?" asked Scorpius.

The four boys walked to the boat in which Albus had chosen, for them to sit in. The boys loaded in the boat and soon situated themselves and then Oliver looked and he said " These seats are surprisingly comfortable guys." he said. Talen looked over and he said " Are you insane Oliver? Your in a boat? How do you think siting on wood is comfortable?" asked Talen. Albus had to agree with Talen how could a wooden boat be comfortable? He never knew it was comfortable he quite personally didn't feel a thing in his case.

" Oliver's right! These seats are comfortable!" smiled Scorpius. Talen looked and he said " How are they comfortable? I think sitting on wood isn't comfortable." said Talen. Albus smirked and said " Will you quit it you two?! " asked Albus. Then he heard someone say " Where's the squib!" he heard a boy yell. Oliver looked and he whispered to Albus " The squib is in the lake." he said. Albus believed what Oliver said because he knew he knew more things about Hogwarts then Albus did.

Then he heard Hagrid say " We are almost there firs years." said Hagrid.

Hagrid was right because the banks for coming into sight now. Then he said " You guys ready to be sorted?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " I guess I'm ready to be sorted." said Scorpius. Albus had a feeling Scorpius was feeling down and he asked " You don't seem very enthused." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " I'm more than likely going to Slytherin." said Scorpius.

Then Talen looked and he said " I'm probably going to be in Slytherin as well." said Talen sadly. Then Albus looked and he said " Maybe we will be in the same house. The hat can take your chose into account you know." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Well I'm not really Slytherin material you know. My mother always told me I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw." said Scorpius.

Albus's dream was to be in Gryffindor, like his father and mother. Then Albus looked and he said " I hope to be in Gryffindor." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Well? I'm definitely not going to be a Gryffindor." said Scorpius. Then Albus looked and he said " You are brave because you got some guts to talk to me and Oliver." said Albus.

Then Scorpius looked at him and he said " I guess if you say so." said Scorpius.

After the conversation they say they made it to the bank and they got up out of the boat. Scorpius looked and he said " That was interesting" said Scorpius. Then Albus looked and he said " What was interesting?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " The boat ride." said Scorpius. " My father, told me it would be interesting." said Scorpius. Albus nodded and he said " Are your parents good to you?" asked Albus.

Scorpius nodded and he said " Yeah, they do want me to do good." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Well that's good, well we should get going." said Albus. Then they followed Hagrid to the entrance and they heard snickering amongst students. Probably with how Albus was hanging out with Scorpius and Talen. Then Hagrid arrived to the entrance hall and he said " Well here it is? I'm going ter knock on door." said Hagrid.

Hagrid knocked on the door and soon it opened revealing an older lady who had an emerald robe and a emerald witch hat and a pair of spectacles on her face. The lady came and said " Well thank you Hagrid, now if I were you I'd go get warm in the great hall." said the lady. Scorpius looked and he muttered to Albus " That lady looks kind of strict. " he muttered. Albus looked and he said " I have somewhat of a feeling who it is." said Albus. Scorpius looked at him and he said " Who is it then?" asked Scorpius.

" Its Minevra McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Head of Gryffindor." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked at him and said " How do you know her?" asked Scorpius. Albus had known this lady for quite some time now and he couldn't be believe Scorpius didn't know her.

" I know her, because my parents know her and also because she was here when my grandparents were here and also my parents. She was even here when your father went to Hogwarts." said Albus. His friend looked and he said " Well that's interesting." he said. Then Talen looked over and he said " Scorpius you don't know this lady?" asked Talen. Scorpius shook his head and said " Not really? Its hard to believe you guys know her." said Scorpius. Then soon he heard Hagrid saw " Thank you Professor, and here they are." he said.

Soon Hagrid went in and up the stairs, and then the lady directed the first years to a staircase. As they got to the staircase she stopped them and she walked and then turned around and she said.

" Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Professor Minevra McGonagall the current Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor house. I really hope your train ride was okay, but do know no fooling around by the lake with the squid. Well enough of this, I'm happy your all here and ready to learn about the magic in which Hogwarts has to offer. Your parents are very smart to have be attending this school, because its the best wizarding education in all of Great Britian, Scotland, and Ireland. " she said.

Albus knew this school was and how his parents always thought very highly of it. His parents had told him he'd be meeting Professor McGonagall and the headmaster Abeforth Dumbledore who were personal friends of his parents. Then soon he focused his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

" Now as you know there are houses you will be sorted into, as you go through the doors that are behind me. Now you only are sorted into one of the houses by the Sorting hat and if you think you don't belong there. You do belong there and however long it takes to figure it out. Now the four houses you will be into would be Gryffindor in which was founded by Godric Gryffindor, as well as Hufflepuff in which was founded by Helga Hufflepuff, also for the wise students would be Ravenclaw in which was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, then last but not least Slytherin in which was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Those houses will be like your family." she said.

Then she began saying again " Each one of the houses are leaded by a head in which are a professor here at Hogwarts and a former student in that house. Now the heads of the houses are Professor Tarik Carrow who is the Head of Slytherin, then you have Professor Sergius Hurst which is the Head of Hufflepuff, then Professor Filius Flitwick who is the head of Ravenclaw, and then there is myself who is the Head of Gryffindor. Now your houses do earn points for doing triumphs, but do know you lose points for breaking the rules or getting in trouble. Now as you should know the house with most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup. Which will be presented at the end of the year speech." she said.

" Well I believe I talked enough, so I will go and she if they are ready for first years. I will only be a few minutes so don't try to get in trouble and try to wise up a bit. Now I will be back in a few minutes." she said as she went to the door and vanished as once the door shut.

Albus thought her speech was rather interesting, but he did kind of get scared when she brought up Slytherin. Albus's nerves had calmed for a while, but now they were returning and he was getting worried he'd be sorted in Slytherin. Then soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Scorpius and he said " I'm getting nervous, I'll be going to Slytherin." said Albus. Scorpius shook his head and he said " I'm getting nervous too. " sighed Scorpius. Then soon he heard people beginning to mutter. One boy looked and he said " I see Malfoy is becoming friend with the Potter kid and Nott as well. Also Longbottom, I'd bet you'd be disowned from your family." smirked a boy.

Then Albus looked and he said " Shut it? Didn't you hear Professor McGongall? " said Albus. The kid smirked and said " Honestly you think I'd listen to a professor?" asked the kid. Then Rose chimed in and said " Well if you want to do some good in life I'd suggest you'd listen. " said Rose. The boy looked and he said " As far as I'm concerned I'm joining the Death Eaters when I grow up." snarled the boy. Then soon Professor McGonagall came and she said " Young man, get back in line." she sneered.

The boy looked and he said " Potter had made me stay out of line." smirked the boy. Albus exchanged looks with Scorpius and soon Talen said to the professor. " Albus, didn't do a thing wrong. The kid started talking to them and mocking the fact who he is being friends with." said Talen. Then Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Is this true young man? " asked Professor McGonagall. The boy looked and he said " Never mind, now can we go get sorted yet?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded and she said " They are ready for you." she said. The first years soon followed her into the great hall and as they were walking Albus saw his brother and his cousin Fred and Louis sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then he saw his cousin Victoire at the Ravenclaw table sitting and chatting with her friends. Then soon Albus saw they were coming to an stool and he remembered his father telling him about how they sat on the stool and had the hat placed on there head.

Once they got there they saw the sorting hat and soon it bursted into a song.

_" Welcome now, to Hogwarts,_

_where you will learn the greatness of magic._

_And also about creatures or objects about me, _

_now before you can learn that now,_

_you must be sorted and that's my job,_

_as the Sorting Hat I tell you,_

_the Sorting hat, Now_

_I am the wisest hat which can sort you. _

_Now lets get to the houses in which I place you_

_in. You may be a brave and courageous Gryffindor, _

_which shows that cowardice gets you no where. _

_Or perhaps your wise and witty Ravenclaw, _

_in which intelligence helps you succeed. _

_Maybe you a loyal and honest Hufflepuff, _

_where lying and turning against each other,_

_only leads you to lose your friends. _

_Or perhaps, your a sneaky and cunning,_

_Slytherin, where your true friends are found, _

_and your true foes are made, I will_

_sort you in one of the four houses, _

_which will be your true home and your comfort._

_Now for that I'm the sorting hat, the most_

_wisest hat of all. "_

Once the song finished, the hall bursted into to cheers and shouts. Then soon Professor McGonagall came up and she said " Now I will call your name to come up and be sorted. " she said. Then soon she got her scroll out and began calling names.

" Abbot, Ryland "

A blonde haired boy with freckles made his way to the hat and looked to have a nervous face on him. The boy got up and took a seat and the hat was placed on his. After about thirty seconds the hat shouted " HUFFLEPUFF! ".

The new Hufflepuff ran down to join the cheering Hufflepuffs.

" Abbot, Dennis "

A blonde hair boy with a smirk on his face walked up to the hat and had confidents on his face and he took a seat and had the hat placed on his head. After two seconds the hat shouted " SLYTHERIN! ".

The new Slytherin had a smile on his face and he walked down to the join the Slytherins.

" Abner, Eileen "

A brown haired girl walked up to the hat with a timid look on her face and she took a seat and placed the hat on her head. After forty seconds the hat shouted " GRYFFINDOR! ".

The girl graciously walked to the Gryffindor table to join the cheering Gryffindors.

" Amherst, Andre "

A tannish skinned boy with black hair walked to the hat with a shy look on his face. The boy took a seat and had the hat placed on his head. Then after ten seconds the hat shouted " RAVENCLAW!".

The boy walked down to join the cheering Ravenclaws.

" Aston, Adam "

A brown haired boy walked up to the hat with a sigh and took a seat. The hat was soon placed on his head and the boy had a sigh on his face while waiting for his sorting. After one minute the hat shouted " SLYTHERIN! ".

The new sorted Slytherin walked down to join the smirking boy.

" Barclay, Barnabus "

A red haired boy walked up to the hat with a smirk on his face. The boy took a seat and had the hat placed on his head. Then soon after about thirty seconds the hat shouted " HUFFLEPUFF!".

The boy had a smile on his face and ran to join the Hufflepuffs.

" Boot, Trevor "

A brown haired boy walked up to the hat and took a seat on the stool. The boy looked timid about being up there and as the hat was placed upon his head. Then after ten seconds the hat shouted " GRYFFINDOR! ".

The boy named Trevor went to join the Gryffindors.

" Boot, Thomas "

A brown haired boy walked up to the stool and took a seat and had the hat placed on his head. The boy looked more confident then the other boy that was just sorted. After twenty seconds the hat shouted " RAVENCLAW!".

The newly sorted Ravenclaw went down to join the Ravenclaws.

Then soon after a few names were called Albus heard Oliver's name.

" Longbottom, Oliver "

Albus saw as his friend Oliver walked up to the hat and he hopped his friend was placed into a good house. Then soon he saw the hat placed upon his head and after one minute he heard " GRYFFINDOR!".

Albus smiled as he saw his friend be sorted into Gryffindor, because he knew he deserved it more than anything.

Then after more names were called he heard

" Malfoy, Scorpius "

Albus looked and he really got nervous as he saw Scorpius go up and be sorted. Once he got up there he was scared Scorpius would be a Slytherin. Then once the hat was placed upon his head. After one minute he heard " GRYFFINDOR!".

The hall went into silence as Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. Albus couldn't help but to be happy he was placed there. Then after about five minutes the hall broke into applause.

Then after he heard more names be called he heard.

" Nott, Talen "

Albus saw his friend walk up to the hat and he saw his friend had some look of confidence on his face. Albus was very happy for Scorpius on being placed in Gryffindor. Then once he saw the hat placed upon Talen's head he looked and after twenty seconds he heard " GRYFFINDOR!". Albus was really happy where his friends were being sorted and that they would be able to be good.

Then after more names were called he heard his name.

" Potter, Albus "

Albus flinched at the name and he knew he had to walk up and be sorted. Albus walked up nervously and took a seat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he immediately grew nervous. Then he heard.

" Another Potter eh, I been wondering when I'd have you under my brim. You do share Slytherin qualities, just like your father. " said the hat.

" I do now do I! I want to be with my friends in Gryffindor." said Albus.

" Mr. Potter, you do know you have some Slytherin qualities and it may be good if you were placed there. Well you do also share much of your father's good qualities and much of your mothers. " said the hat.

" Well then placed me in Gryffindor. I really don't want to be a death eater. " said Albus.

" Not all Slytherins are bad you know, look at the potions master he was a Slytherin and he has strong alliance to the Order." said the hat.

" Well, why were my friends placed in Gryffindor then?" asked Albus.

" Because, they had a bravery of turning against there families wishes. Your friend Oliver had bravery in him like his dear father. " said the hat.

" You just said I held both of my parents qualities. Also didn't you sort my brother in Gryffindor. He is more a Slytherin then he is a Gryffindor." said Albus.

" Now Mr. Potter, don't get fresh now your giving more reasons to why I should place you in Slytherin. " said the hat.

" All I ever wanted was to be a Gryffindor, my brother kept picking on me about Slytherin." said Albus.

" Now Mr. Potter look at your namesake. You are named after no other then Severus Snape. He was a Slytherin." said Albus.

" I know and also look who I am named after. That's Albus Dumbledore. " said Albus.

" Well do you honestly want to be placed in Gryffindor?" asked the hat.

" Yes, I do, I really want to be with my friends and also somewhat my brother." said Albus.

" Well I guess you do share Gryffindor qualities, and Slytherin may also be a good choice to. " said the hat.

" So will it be?" asked Albus.

" Yes it will, better be GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.


	2. The One Who Was A Snake

Chapter Two

The One Who Was a Snake

Albus was enthused that he was placed in Gryffindor, he finally got to prove his brother wrong. He almost was sorted into Slytherin and he was happy the hat saw he had Gryffindor potential. Then soon as he stepped down he went to go join the Gryffindors and then he looked at Rose who was still waiting to be sorted. And he said " Good luck." he said. His cousin looked and she nodded. Then Albus continued to go to Gryffindor table and once he got there he took a seat by Scorpius and Talen. As soon as he sat down he heard " Congratulations! Good job on making Gryffindor." said a voice in which he immediately recognized. He turned to see his cousin Fred. Fred had tannish skin and he was in James years third year. His other cousin Louis who was sitting by them was a third year as well.

Fred was a troublemaker like James and had gotten trouble just as much as James. Albus still did like his cousin, because he didn't pick on Albus as much as James did. Albus looked and he said " Thanks Fred? Do you know where Roxanne is?" he asked. Fred turned and he said " Don't you remember she is a Hufflepuff in her second year?" asked Fred. Then Albus looked and he said " I keep forgetting that." said Albus. Roxanne was a year older than Albus and was more hardworking then her older brother Fred. Albus had liked his cousin Roxanne somewhat, because she helped him a lot with Hogwarts subjects over the summer.

Albus looked over to his brother James who was talking and he said " James told you I'd make Gryffindor." said Albus. James looked and he said " Well did the house even mention placing you in Slytherin?" asked James. Albus looked and he said " Yeah I was almost placed there till he finally found Gryffindor qualities in me. Then he placed me here in Gryffindor." said Albus.

James looked and he said " Well why didn't you just agree to go to Slytherin?" asked James. Albus looked and he said " My friend were placed in Gryffindor and I find the Slytherins to be quite snotty." said Albus. James looked and he said " I'm surprised your Malfoy friend is even in Gryffindor. Why didn't he be placed in Slytherin? Like the rest?" asked James. Then Scorpius chimed in and said " The hat told me I didn't have desire and traits for it. I did have some Slytherins traits, but more Gryffindor then anything. " said Scorpius.

Albus looked at his friend and he said " You wouldn't have made it in Slytherin?" asked Albus. Scorpius shook his head and said " No, the hat said I wasn't like any of my family. Even though he said Gryffindor is better off with me." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " I was almost placed in Slytherin, till he finally saw I was meant to be in Gryffindor." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Its good all four of us are in the same house." said Scorpius. Then Albus looked at Talen and he said " What did the sorting hat say to you?" asked Albus.

" The hat told me I had no sign of Slytherin in me. " said Talen. " Although, I did have a lot of Hufflepuff in me you know." said Talen. Then Albus looked and he said " That's amazing? I hope your family will be okay with it." said Albus. Talen looked and he said " They will be fine? My dad even told me I'd be a Gryffindor probably." said Talen.

Then Albus heard a name he waited to hear.

" Weasley, Rose "

Albus turned to look at Rose and saw her walk up to the hat and have it placed on her head. Albus got nervous for Rose and hoped she got in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Then after one minute he heard something he never thought he hear for Rose.

" SLYTHERIN! ".

Albus exchanged look with Scorpius, and soon with Talen, and Oliver. Albus couldn't believe Rose was a Slytherin, he thought he'd be a Slytherin before Rose or even Hugo would be a Slytherin.

" I don't believe it " said Albus's cousin Louis. Then Fred looked and he said " You'd better believe it! It actually happened. Uncle Ron will be shocked and so will Aunt Hermione will be shocked as well." said Fred. Then soon James looked and said " Well now that was just surprising." said James. Albus couldn't believe his cousin was a Slytherin and he being a Gryffindor.

Albus looked and he looked to Scorpius and said " Well, maybe the sorting hat saw her being ambitious." said Scorpius. Then Albus remembered Rose as being clever, and intelligent. Then he looked and said " Maybe Rose, ask to be placed in Slytherin." said Albus.

" Maybe she did, and didn't you ask for Gryffindor?" asked Scorpius. Albus nodded and he said " Yeah, but was almost placed in Slytherin." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Well, at least you weren't placed there." said Scorpius. Albus nodded in agreement to Scorpius.

As Albus took one look back at his cousin Rose, who looked rather confident, and ambitious on why she was placed in Slytherin. Then soon after a few more students were called to be sorted, he heard.

" Yaxley, Sebastian "

Albus looked at the kid who walked up to be sorted and he knew it was the kid who mocked the fact that Albus, Scorpius, Talen, and Oliver were friends. Albus looked at the kid who had blonde hair that was well-kept, and had blue eyes. The boy had a confident smirk on his face and he knew this kid was possibly going to be his nemesis. Then he hoped he hear Slytherin. Then the hat shouted.

" SLYTHERIN! "

Albus was relieved that the kid was sorted into Slytherin, but also nervous about how he'd react to Rose being in Slytherin. Albus took one look at the Slytherin table and he gulped, he just was shocked that his best friend who was his cousin was placed in Slytherin. Why couldn't it be him? Not her? the thoughts crossed the boy's mind and the fact that the kid who mocked the five of them and the one who stuck up for Albus was the one who was in Slytherin. Then James looked and he said " That's impossible that Rose is a Slytherin. We all must be dreaming." he said.

Albus looked at his brother then said " Were not dreaming James? She was placed in Slytherin.". His brother looked at him and he said " The hat must be stupid, she is no Slytherin. The hat made a mistake.". Albus's was growing annoyed with his brother, from what his parents told him. The hat makes no mistake its wiser than many objects and creatures. Then soon after mores name were called out the last name was " Zabini, Asher " a boy who was placed in Gryffindor.

As he saw Professor McGonagall fold up her parchment and had a student take the sorting hat. Then as the student left with the sorting hat, the Headmaster in which he knew to be Aberforth Dumbledore from what his brother told him. The headmaster had on a blue and gold robe on and he had on spectacles and a long white hair that was stringy and had blue eyes. The professor stepped up to his pedestal and he looked around and he began.

" How thrilling to see you all back in one piece, and I do hope you had a safe and excited summer. Also I hope your ready to begin classes and everything. Now I'm very sad to say that flying is a mandatory class for first years to take. Due to our lovely Professor Wood suggesting having Quidditch recruits younger then second years. Most years we didn't have first years be able for Quidditch recruits, but after all we did make exceptions for example Harry Potter many years back. Now, don't get selfish and try to prank. But, enough of Quidditch talk. We are here to welcome back and enforce some rules. Like for example all students are prohibited to enter the Forbidden Forest by themselves, but by only invite. " said the Headmaster cheerfully.

" The forest is an dangerous place as you know or heard from legends, folklore, and myths. Now we don't want to lose any of know do we? " asked the Headmaster. Then he began saying " Well we should know the forest is prohibited. Now time to gladly say who are new head boy and head girl are. Now I'm honor to say that our new Head boy from the old house of Slytherin is Brenton Santiago and our head girl from Ravenclaw is Victorie Weasley. Congratulations on your positions and to our new Astronomy Professor Drusilla Emory. Now I'm sure your dying to eat our lovely food made by the lovely house elves. Now lets just began the feast. So Tuck In!" shouted the Headmaster.

The great hall clapped as Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed the new year and to the first years in which Albus was. Then soon Albus saw food appear on the table and ghosts appearing out of nowhere. This was amazing, the fact on how welcoming the headmaster was and everyone who was in Gryffindor so far. As Albus got some steak, corns, mashed potatoes, green beans, a piece of bread. Then some Pumpkin Juice. Albus began eating his food then someone began talking.

" Welcome to Gryffindor! I hope your enjoying yourself so far." said a boy with black hair that was slicked to the side. Albus looked up and he said " I'm just a little shocked about my cousin. I'm also happy I am in Gryffindor. " said Albus. The boy looked and he said " Well, that's good I'm Evan Gaunt, my parents are purebloods you know and I'm a prefect for Gryffindor. " said the boy.

Albus looked and he said " Nice to meet you Evan and congratulations on making prefect." said Albus. The boy looked and he said " Thank you and I'm guessing your Albus Potter. Your brother is James right?" asked Evan.

That was the question, he knew he would hear. Albus nodded and he said " I am Albus Potter and yes my older brother is James. " said Albus in confusing. Then he came to say " How did you know my name is Albus and my brother is James?" . The prefect looked at him in shock and he said " I'm one of your brothers friends. I'm surprised your brother is friends with me. Since after all I do enforce the rules as a prefect. " grinned Evan. Albus looked and he said " Well my brother is known for breaking rules, did you know my parents had to repair tons of things due to his pranks." said Albus.

Evan laughed and he said " He has gotten many detentions? I hear has gotten about ten detentions in the past two years. He hasn't had any yet this year, well that may end soon. It only takes him a week and he has detention.". That was a shocker? Albus knew his brother has gotten loads of detention, but not ten and in a week he'd probably get another.

Albus just couldn't believe on how much his brother gets in trouble. Then he got back to talking to Evan and he asked " Is the Head of Slytherin really cruel?" he asked. He heard from his friends that Professor Carrow was rather cruel and evil. Evan looked and he said " He is? But he acts nice in his classes? But a student from Hufflepuff named Eric Morgan overheard him talking to a Slytherin, about death eaters and how he is very loyal to him. For all we know it may be true, or just a simple joke that Eric is making up." said Evan. Well at least it had one advantage, that his professor would at least have some nice attitude in him. Even though, he may be faking. But Albus was only going to wait to see it for himself.

Albus continued eating as he saw people engage in conversation, and Albus took a look at the Slytherin table and saw Rose talking to two Slytherin girls one who had black hair that was wavy and a blonde hair girl who had long hair which was in a pony tail. The Gryffindor was still shocked on his cousin's sorting and new that Christmas was going to be interesting once it came around. Then he looked over to a sandy blonde hair boy with blue eyes.

" My father told me that Hogwarts is interesting with its classes." he heard the boy talking to a another Gryffindor boy. " My brother is a Quidditch player you know for Ravenclaw? He told him he would be impressed if I made Gryffindor since I'm intelligent, he thought I do better in Ravenclaw like him." said the boy. Albus looked and he said " Well your in Gryffindor house for a reason." said Albus.

The boy looked over to him and he said " I know, me father told me, and so did me mum.". The boy had an Irish accent to him and he was being somewhat reasonable. His parents as well told him that whatever house he'd be placed in. Was for a reason. Albus looked to the kid who was talking and he said " My name is Albus Potter by the way." said Albus as he extended a hand to the boy.

" Well my name is Cade Finnigan. " said the boy as he shook Albus hand. Then the boy named Cade looked and he said " Me dad is Seamus Finnigan, he's a Ministry Official you know. He works in the Improper Use of Magic Offices. My dad is the head of it you know. Also my brother is Carter Finnigan who is a fourth year Ravenclaw." said the boy. Albus then began to recognize the name, because his father had told him that Seamus Finnigan was the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office.

" Your dad is the one who comes if a student uses under age magic?" asked Albus. Cade nodded and he said " Exactly true, you know? He told me not to use under age magic. Or I'd be grounded till I move out. " said Cade. Albus snickered at the words which Cade spoke. Then Scorpius said " Well? My father works in the Improper Use of Magic office as well you know." said Scorpius.

Cade looked and he said " I'm guessing your father is Draco Malfoy?" asked Cade. Scorpius nodded to the boy and he said " My father is indeed Draco Malfoy." said Scorpius. The boy raised an eyebrow to Scorpius and said " Me father told me your father was a hard worker and he wouldn't be surprised if he was a auror." said Cade. Then Scorpius looked and he said to Albus " Well the Finnigan boy seems nice? Wouldn't you agree Al?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " I honestly? Think he is very nice. My father told me his father was rather nice and that his sons where very nice." said Albus.

Albus looked away from Scorpius and he asked Oliver. " What do you think on Rose making Slytherin?" asked Albus. Oliver looked over to Albus and he said " I'm quite surprised? I'm sure she isn't in for the bad part of Slytherin. Maybe she is clever and ambitious. Its only the first night." said Oliver. Albus had to agree with Oliver, maybe Rose would be a good Slytherin. Not a death eater.

Then Albus began eating his food once more soon finishing his dinner and going for desert. Albus looked for lemon pie and he found it and took a slice and he began eating it and looking around at the other Gryffindors. Albus looked over to Talen who engaging in conversation with a boy who seemed to joking around and whispering to Talen. Albus was still happy for his three friends, but a bit bad for Rose. Honestly? How could the hat see Slytherin in her? he wondered. Well the hat sure wasn't dumb he was told and he wasn't going to question it.

After about one more hour, the headmaster went up to his pedestal and began saying.

" Well I hope you had an interesting feast? I know I did and I'm sad to say we all must turn in for the night. Now I hope you had good food and interesting encounters with the ghosts. Well I'd like to say classes start tomarrow and you will be receiving your schedules at breakfast and will hopefully not be late for your classes. Now students second years and up may depart to your common rooms. But first years and prefects stay by to have you escorted to your common room by your prefects." said the headmaster.

" Now I'm sure your full and I'd like to say Good night." said the headmaster.

Once the headmaster said the last of his speech. Students began pouring to there common rooms. Then once it cleared out Albus looked for the prefects for Gryffindor and he soon saw them. Albus walked over to the two prefects one he recognized to be Evan and he saw a brown haired girl. Albus saw the rest of the Gryffindor first years. Albus went to find a spot by Scorpius, Talen, and Oliver. Albus looked and he heard Evan begin saying " Hello first years? I'm happy to say we are your fifth years prefect. The other prefect by me is Madelyn Connors. " said Evan.

Then the other prefect named Madelyn looked and said " Well we will be escorting you to our common room. Which is on the seventh floor and is quite a long walk. After all Gryffndors can handle it. Well lets go." she said as she directed first years out of the great hall. As they were walking Evan began saying " Well I hope you enjoyed the feast? Also the unexpected that happened as well. After all life is full of new." said Evan. Then Madelyn looked and she brought them to the staircase in which his parents told him moved a lot.

" Please stay together? The staircases move and we don't want to lose any of you guys." said Evan. The first years nodded in understanding to the two prefects. Albus looked around and he enjoyed seeing the portraits shouting greets to them. Albus looked and he whispered to Scorpius and Talen. " Did you know the portraits talked?" asked Albus. Scorpius and Talen nodded and said " Albus? Our parents were students here too you know." said the boys. Albus looked and he said " Well I'm just looking to get to the common room and see what it looked like." said Albus.

Scorpius and Talen nodded in agreement to Albus. Then they soon got to a floor and Evan looked and he said " The Library is on this floor you know." said Evan. Then Madelyn said " Your right they are." she smiled. Albus looked at the prefect and nodded his head, Soon he saw them came to the portrait of a fat lady and she began talking.

" Why Hello, Mr. Gaunt and Miss Connors. I'm guessing you made prefect?" she asked. The two prefects nodded and one of them said which was Evan. " We did Madam? Now we would like to introduce you to the first years." he said. The portrait looked at the first years and she politely said " Well hello? I'm the Fat Lady the portrait of Gryffindor you know. I'm so delighted to meet you all and I do hope we all can become friends." she said.

Then Madelyn said " Well Madam? Will the passwords be easy?" she asked. The Fat Lady nodded and said " Easy in which how would define easy Miss. Connors?" asked the fat lady. Then Madelyn looked and she said " Alright " she said. Then she thought and said " Godric?" she asked. Then the fat lady opened the portrait and letting the students in and saying " Goodnight!" she yelled.

Once they entered the common room Albus saw his brother sitting with Fred and Louis. Then soon he looked up at his prefects and soon Evan said. " Well this is our common room. This will be your common room for the next seven years and I hope you do like it. Well your dormitories have all your belongings there you know. Now the boys dorms are on the left and the girls dorms are on the right. I do hope you find them suitable and I will say this ends our tour and good night and see you all in the morning." said Evan.

Albus went to the boy dormitories are he look at went to find the first year dorms. Albus soon found a plaque that read

**" First Years " **

Albus opened the door and saw that the dorm was very cheerful and he was happy he could now sit and rest. He looked around to find his bed and he soon did and he saw his trunk in which had his initials

" A.S.P "

Albus sat on his bed and he soon saw his friends coming and he heard Scorpius say " This is nicer than Slytherins dorms probably." he said. Albus looked and he said " Got that right? " said Albus. Then taking a glance at his robe and he said " The robes look so cool with the scarlet and gold. This is even more fascinating then what my parents told me." said Albus. Then Talen looked and he said " Hey? Do you think we will have Potions tomarrow?" asked Talen.

" I hear the professor is very nice and he selects certain students who have good grades in there older years." said Talen. Albus looked and he said " You mean Professor Slughorn?" asked Albus. Talen nodded and he said " Yeah him? My dad had him you know." said Talen. Albus nodded and he said " All of our parents did mate." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Talen, I believe the students would be apart of the Slug Club. " said Scorpius.

" That's what he calls it? Can't he think of a better name then Slug Club?' asked Talen. Albus looked and he said " My parents were apart of the Slug Club you know. They were in there in there fifth and sixth year." said Albus.

" My father was apart of it." said a boy. The three boys looked over to the boy in which had caramel skin, a black crew cut, Albus looked and he said " When was your father apart of it?" asked Albus. The boy looked and he said " In his sixth year, my father is Blaise Zabini. He was apart of the Slug Club when your parents were apart of it. My name is Asher Zabini. My dad told me he was apart of it. " said Asher. Albus looked and he said " Well its nice to meet you Asher." said Albus. Then Asher looked and he said " What classes are you guys looking forward too?" asked Asher.

" I'm looking forward to Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Albus. Asher looked over to Albus and he said " That's interesting? I'm looking forward to Charms and Astronomy. I'm not really looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't want a Professor who may try to hurt us if we mess up. My father wasn't fond that Carrow was my Defense Against the Dark Arts. He doesn't trust the man after he made my brother Antonin perform the Crucious Curse in class. Well my brother may have lied to my father. He is a Slytherin and I have sister named Isabelle who is in Gryffindor like me in her fifth year. My brother is in his third year. " said Asher. Albus looked and he said " I'm looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, because my dad is an auror." said Albus.

Asher nodded and he said " That's understandable? My father works as a Ministry Official as well. He works in Magical Transportation Department." said Asher. Albus looked and he said " That's cool, my dad is the head auror you know." said Albus. Asher looked at him and he said " I'm a huge fan of your father Potter. " said Asher. Then Scorpius looked and said " I'd like to meet your dad Al." said Scorpius.

Albus looked and he said " Well I'm sure they'd like to meet you as well." said Albus. Then soon Talen looked and he said " Did you hear there is a new broomstick coming out?" asked Talen. Albus looked and he said " Really? What is it called?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Well? What is it called Talen?" asked Scorpius. The boy looked and he said " It called the Skybolt 4000, I just read it in a magazine." said Talen. Albus looked and he said " Well, my brother owns a Skybolt 3000 which he got for his twelfth birthday. " said Albus.

" Who made it?" asked Asher.

" A wizard named Matthias Buckly, he was a Slytherin here at Hogwarts in the 1980s. " said Talen. The Oliver came in the dormitory and he said " What are you guys talking about?" asked Oliver. Albus looked and he said " Broomsticks? Talen said a new broomstick is coming out called the Skybolt 4000. " said Albus. Oliver looked and he said " That? My father said its made of Rowan. It is probably really fast." said Oliver.

Scorpius looked and he said " That's amazing?" said Scorpius.

Talen looked and he said " If I was playing Quidditch I'd like to have Skybolt. " said Talen. Then Albus looked and he said " I'd really want the broom if I make the Quidditch team." said Albus. Then Asher looked at them and he said " You really should consider trying out." said Asher. Then Albus looked and he said " How am I supposed to try out if I don't know if I'm good?" asked Albus.

" Doesn't Quidditch run in your blood Al?" asked Scorpius.

Albus looked at Scorpius and he said " Yeah I suppose? My father was Quidditch captain and seeker for Gryffindor and my mom was chaser for Gryffindor and the Holyhead Harpies. My brother is a chaser for Gryffindor and my cousin Fred is a beater for the Quidditch team. I guess I will see if I'm good when Flying class happens." said Albus. Talen looked and he said " What position would you consider playing?" asked Talen. Albus looked and he said " I'd odviously pick to be a seeker." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " That's sounds like a good idea Al." said Scorpius.

Then Oliver looked and he said " My brother Frank is chaser for Hufflepuff. I'm sure he'd like to see you make the Gryffindor quidditch team." said Oliver. Then Talen looked and he said " My sister says Peter is keeper for Slytherin." said Talen. Then Albus sat on his bed and he said " Maybe I will consider trying out. " said Albus. Then Oliver looked and he said " Well do you think you'd be good?" asked Oliver. Then Scorpius looked at Oliver and he said " Quidditch runs in his blood." said Scorpius. Oliver looked and he said " So your trying to say? That he may be a natural Quidditch player?" asked Oliver. Scorpius nodded and he said " Exactly what I'm trying to say " said Scorpius. Then Talen looked and he said " I guess well see." said Talen.

Then Albus looked and he said " I'm going to go to sleep." said Albus as he changed into a pair of red and gold longue pants, and a red t shirt. Albus looked and he said " Good night guys." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " I'm going to sleep to? Good night." he said. Then Talen and Oliver looked and said " Good night.". Then soon Albus looked around and he fell asleep.


	3. The Potions Master

Chapter Three

The Potions Master

Albus awoke the next morning and he looked around for a clock and he found one and saw it was six o'clock and Albus decided to get up and put on his uniform and he went to a mirror and began combing his hair. Then soon he saw he looked good and he walked down the stairs to the common room and he saw James sitting in chair and looking around and he looked and he said " Hey Al?" said James. Albus looked and he said " Morning James.". His brother looked and he said " I hope your enjoying Gryffindor and are you surprised that Rose made Slytherin?' asked James.

" I'm very surprised, so are my friends." said Albus. His brother looked at him and he said " You must have made many friends already? How many if you don't mind me asking?" asked James. Albus looked and he said " About six so far? They all are really nice people and Gryffindors. " said Albus. James nodded and he said " That's good? Well you should probably prepare for when you have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Carrow is rather mysterious." said James. Albus nodded and he said " Thanks James? Your a big help." said Albus.

" Also, do you think I should I try out for Quidditch?" asked Albus. His brother looked at him and he said " Why do you ask?" asked James. Albus looked at his brother and said " Well Scorpius, Talen, and Oliver think I should. Since its runs in my blood." said Albus. His brother looked at him and he said " Well yeah, I think you should consider it. Your friends are right. It does run in your blood." said James. Albus looked and he said " Okay? I will see if I am good when I have Flying." said Albus. James nodded and he said " Good job." he said.

Then soon Albus saw Scorpius and Talen come down in there Gryffindor robes. Scorpius looked and he said " Morning Al and James." said Scorpius. Talen looked and he said " Morning as well." said Talen. Then Albus looked and he said " Do you guys want to get to breakfast?" asked Albus. Scorpius and Talen nodded and soon they saw Oliver emerge from the dormitory. Oliver looked and he said " Morning boys" said Oliver. The four boys looked and Scorpius said " You guys ready for classes?" asked Scorpius. Albus nodded and he said " Of course I am." said Albus. Then Talen and Oliver agreed and the four of them began walking down to the great hall.

As they where walking they saw Yaxley walking with two boys.

" Oh look who it is? Its Potter with his idiot friends. " said Yaxley. Scorpius walked forward and he said " Yaxley? Shouldn't you be in the dungeons? " asked Scorpius. Yaxley smirked and he said " Malfoy! Shouldn't you be down there? Oh that's right? Your a Gryffindor?" sneered Yaxley. Albus looked and he said " Leave him alone Yaxley! Maybe he doesn't belong with your sort. No one likes a death eater's son." said Albus. Yaxley looked and he said " How do you know what my parents do? Your not a death eater, your just an auror's son." sneered Yaxley.

" Very funny! Your father is Sebastian Yaxley Sr. " sneered Albus. " Have you forgot that my father is head auror?" snorted Albus. Then Talen looked and he said " Let's go Al.." said Talen. Scorpius looked and he said " Its not our fault that your father imprisoned in Azkaban four years ago, but got out by talking his way out of it with Rayna Ferguson. " said Scorpius.

" Well haven't you forgot? That your family were death eaters! Why don't you become one like they do!" sneered Yaxley. Scorpius looked and he said " Maybe, because my father is a supporter of the aurors. At least my father hasn't been in Azkaban like yours has!" shouted Scorpius. Yaxley gave Scorpius a evil glare and he said " How dare you say that? My father will know that you said that. So with your grandfather." shouted Yaxley. Then Albus saw Yaxley walk away with his friends shouting insults at the boys.

" Let's get going to breakfast?" asked Albus. Scorpius nodded and he said " Okay? Do you think Yaxley was up here to try to annoy us?" asked Scorpius. Talen looked and he said " Well Yaxley is a prat and a know it all. Maybe he was trying to get to us. Since he knows our families used to be death eater supporters. Which I can't imagine why since how cruel they were to people." said Talen.

" Well you shouldn't let it get to you. Your families no longer support death eaters. Your families are doing some good at least." said Oliver. Then Scorpius looked and he said " My grandfather does still somewhat support the death eaters. My father doesn't though. " said Scorpius. Then Albus looked and he said " Why does your grandfather still support the death eaters? " asked Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Honestly, I don't know he says I'm too young to know." said Scorpius.

Then Talen looked and he said " Its probably because of blood purity you know? My parents say that some purebloods despise muggles and muggleborns. They will often call muggleborns " mudbloods." said Talen.

A thought crossed Albus's mind about what his father told him about the Malfoys. Then Albus looked and he said " Well do you believe in what your grandfather thinks?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked over at Albus and said " No I don't, I find it cruel on what he refers to muggles and muggeborns as. " said Scorpius.

Soon the four boys got to the great hall and took a seat at Gryffindor table. Albus looked around the great hall and he saw Rose talking to students in Slytherin and he saw her look at him. Then Albus turned back to his friends and Oliver handed Albus his schedule and he said " Here's your schedule Al? " said Oliver. Albus nodded and he said " Thanks." said Albus. Albus took a look at his schedule and he read.

**Gryffindor First Years Schedule**

**Monday Morning**

_**Transfigurations**_

_**Potions**_

**Monday Afternoon**

_**History of Magic**_

_**Charms**_

**Tuesday Morning**

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**Herbology**_

**Tuesday Afternoon**

_**Flying**_

_**Astronomy**_

**Wednesday Morning**

_**Double History of Magic**_

**Wednesday Afternoon**

_**Double Potions**_

**Thursday**** Morning**

_**Double Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

**Thursday Afternoon**

_**Charms**_

_**Astronomy**_

**Friday Morning**

_**Transfigurations**_

_**Flying**_

**Friday Afternoon**

_**Free Period**_

**Astronomy**

**Houses**

_**Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying with Slytherin**_

_**Herbology, Astronomy, Charms with Hufflepuff**_

_**History of Magic and Transfigurations with Ravenclaw**_

Albus looked at his schedule and he said " We have Transfigurations first." said Albus. Talen looked and he said " Well? I'm looking forward to have Professor McGonagall today. They say she is strict." said Talen. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Well we have Potions after that with Slytherin. Hopefully we will see Rose. " said Scorpius.

" Well I need to write a letter " said Albus. His friends looked and said " Okay?".

Albus then got some eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, and orange juice. He got a piece of parchment out and his quill and he began writing a letter to his parents.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hello mum and dad, I'm really enjoying Hogwarts so far. I had made six new friends so far and its amazing how the ghosts are at the feasts. Also I was sorting into Gryffindor and I took dad's advice on asking the hat to be placed in Gryffindor, although it almost didn't work but it eventually convinced the sorting hat that I was better in Gryffindor. I made a friend who is prefect named Evan Gaunt. Also I made friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Talen Nott. Also with Asher Zabini. _

_Rose was placed in Slytherin sadly, Scorpius and Oliver said she was placed in there for her good qualities in which some Slytherins contain. I really do hope Uncle Ron won't disown her. Also my friends think I should try out for Quidditch and I'm considering it you know. We were talking about a new broom called the Skybolt 4000. Also Headmaster Dumbledore seems to very nice and I feel safe here mum and dad. Also I will see you at Christmas. I just wanted to say I'm doing good._

_Your son,_

_Albus Severus Potter_

* * *

Albus then put his letter in a envelop and he put it in his Potions book. Then he continued eating his breakfast and he looked over at his friends who were talking and he said " Do you think Professor Slughorn will be nice?" asked Talen. Albus looked over and he said " He is nice my parents told me. " said Albus. Talen nodded and he said " I hope your parents were right. " said Talen. Then Albus looked and said " I met him once and he seemed very nice. Now lets just eat breakfast. " he said.

Albus continued eating his breakfast and Oliver looked around and he said " Hey? Do you think we can go to the library later?" asked Oliver. Albus looked at his friend and he said " I'm in" he said. Then Scorpius and Talen looked and said " Okay.". Then soon they saw Yaxley and his gang come in and go and sit by Rose. Albus looked and he said " I honestly hate Yaxley. Why was Rose placed with him?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " Rose won't turn to be like them. She seems too smart to do that. After all wouldn't she be disowned if she did?" asked Scorpius.

Albus looked at Scorpius and said " Well, your right she may be just trying to make friends." said Albus. Then Talen looked and he said " Believe me, I'd hex Yaxley if he tried getting our Rose to join him." said Talen.

" Perhaps, well see in Potions?" asked Oliver. Albus looked and he nodded " Your right! We will find out." said Albus.

Then soon James came in and he said " Did you see Rose at the Slytheirn table? Talking to that idiot kid Yaxley. " said James. Albus and his three friends nodded and said " Believe me we did." smirked Albus. James looked and he said " Well, lets just hope she won't become a death eater." said James. Albus looked at his brother and he said " Remember Rose and I are only first years. " said Albus. James looked at his brother and he said " Your right. " he said. Then he asked again " What classes do you have James?" asked Albus.

" I have Divinations after this and then Charms." said James. Then soon Victorie showed up and she said " James? Divinations isn't that bad you know." she said. James looked over and he said " Oh yeah right? Does it tell me the future?" asked James. Victorie looked she said " Shut it James and yes it does. " she said. Then James looked and he said " Oh okay if you say so." said James sarcastically. Then Victorie rolled her eyes and went to join the Ravenclaws. Then James looked and he said " I know what Divinations is." he said as he went to sit down.

" James! We need to prank Lucian Montague. " said Fred as he came in. James looked over and he said " Okay, what type of prank?" asked James. Fred looked and he said " We should decide later." said Fred as he sat by James.

Albus looked at his brother and knew that Evan was probably right he would get a detention soon. After Albus finished his meal, he soon heard the bell to go to go his first class. Albus got up and he wanted for his friends to come and soon they did. The four boys soon left the great hall and went up the stairs. Albus looked at Scorpius and he said " Do you think Transfigurations will be boring?" asked Albus. Scorpius shrugged and he said " Who knows." said Scorpius. Then soon they got to the sixth floor which Transfigurations were. Albus walked in the Transfigurations classroom and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk waiting for the first years.

Albus walked to a desk with Scorpius in the front and Talen and Oliver went to one next to them.

Albus got his books out and everything he needed to began the lesson. Albus looked at Scorpius and he said " I'm hoping Professor McGonagall will go easy on us since its our first day." said Albus. Scorpius flicked him and he said " Of course she will Al? Were only first years." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Perhaps your right." said Albus. Then soon Albus saw students pouring in and taking seats and all that.

Once everyone had arrived Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk, she had on a emerald robe and had her hair in a bun and had her spectacles on.

" Good Morning First Years, I am Professor McGonagall as many of you may know. I am your Transfiguration professor for the next seven years of your Hogwarts career. Now this class is about the alliteration of magic and how it should be used now students. Like you will learn how to turn an object into another object. You need to focus on how you transfigure, because an object may turn into something we wouldn't want. Now in your first years you will learn the basics of transfiguration. Now we only will learn how to turn mouse in snuffboxes and needles into a matches. Nothing really advanced." said Professor McGonagall.

Then soon a Ravenclaw student raised there hand. Professor McGonagall looked at the kid and she said " Yes Miss Clearwater? " asked Professor McGonagall. The girl looked up and she said " Can I try to transfigure something now?" she asked. Professor McGonagall smiled a bit " I do love your determination, but sadly I can't let you do that. But I will give five points to Ravenclaw for your determination." smiled Professor McGonagall.

Albus grunted and whispered to Scorpius " Why does that girl get five points?" asked Albus. Scorpius shrugged and he said " Having determination is good. She'd be better off in Slytherin with determination like that." said Scorpius. Albus snickered and he said " Good one Scorpius." he said.

Then soon Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Can anyone show me how to transfigure are needle into a match?" she asked. The girl in which gained Ravenclaw five points raised her hand. Professor McGonagall looked at the girl and she said " You'd like to Miss. Clearwater?" asked the professor. The girl nodded her head and she got her wand out and pointed it at the needle on the table. Then soon transfigured it perfectly into a match.

" Brilliant Miss Clearwater! I'd like to reward ten points to Ravenclaw for the amazing demonstration of a spell." she said. Then she looked at the Gryffindors and she said " Does anyone from Gryffindor wish to try?" asked Professor McGongall. Scorpius nudged Albus and he said " Give it try Al? Don't you want to earn points for our house?" asked Scorpius. Albus nodded and he said " Of course I do. I guess I will give it a go." said Albus as he raised his hand.

" I presume Mr. Potter you'd like demonstrate?' asked Professor McGonagall. Albus nodded and he said " Yes, professor I'd like to demonstrate." said Albus kindly. Then Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Very well, and remember to stay focused. " she said.

Albus nodded and he pointed his wand transfigured the match into a needle. Professor McGonagall looked in amazement and she said " Brilliant Mr. Potter! That will be ten points to Gryffindor. " said Professor McGonagall. The girl who did before nodded and she said " Good Job." she said. Albus looked and he said " Thank you." he said. Then soon Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Now you see how it is transfigured. Thanks to these brilliant young students. " said the professor kindly. Then soon she said " I know this may seem rather advanced and isn't usually required till your exams for first year. But could anyone show me how to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. I'm sure one of you are eager to demonstrate it for me. How about Mr. Potter again." said the professor.

Albus looked and he exchanged looks with Scorpius who grinned and he said " Give it a go Al!" he said. Albus muttered and he said " Fine. " he said as he got his wand out and he said " Where are the mice?" he asked. Professor McGonagall looked and she brought Albus to her desk and got a mouse for him to use. Albus nodded and he said " Thank you." he said. Then he got his wand out and he pointed it at the mouse and he soon transfigured it into a snuffbox. Then he looked around and even saw the Clearwater girl gasping. Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Now Mr. Potter we seem to have knack for Transfigurations here." she said.

" Thank you for noticing Professor. " he said.

Then once he said that Professor McGonagall said " That will be twenty points to Gryffindor house." she as she directed for Albus to sit down. Albus looked at Scorpius and he said " Its looks to be I have knack for Transfigurations." he whispered to Scorpius. Scorpius grinned and he said " We so far have thirty points." he said. Then Talen looked and he said " Good job Al!" he said. Then Oliver looked and he said " Good job Al as well." he said. Then soon Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Now for homework you will have to write me an essay on Transfigurations." she said. Then right after that the bell rang and all of the students went to there next class. As Albus was walking out Professor McGonagall stopped him and she said " I'd like to speak to you." she said.

Albus looked and he said " What would like to speak to me about?" he asked. Then Professor McGonagall looked at him and she said " About your performance in Transfigurations. You seem to be very advanced in this class. Its very rare that a first year shows what you have showed today in your first Transfigurations lesson. Your parents will most likely want to hear from on your performance and how good you did today. Now I'd like you to continue your performance in my class and I can see you passing my class with O's or even top of the year. I'd like to reward you another five points for your performance. You may go to your next lesson. " she said as she escorted him out of the classroom.

Albus continued walking down the stairs and soon to the dungeons. Albus couldn't believe how good he did in Transfigurations and he soon found his way to the Potions classroom and he opened the door and saw he was late. Then he saw Professor Slughorn and he looked and said " Well who do we have here?" asked the professor. Albus looked and he said " The name is Albus Potter sir. I'm sorry I'm late I was just talking to Professor McGonagall. " he said. Professor Slughorn nodded and he said " Very well then Mr. Potter take a seat." he said.

The boy nodded and he said " Thank you Professor." he said as he went to sit down by Scorpius and Talen. Who were sitting in the front and soon Scorpius looked and he said " Why did Professor McGonagall say?" he asked. Al looked and he said " She said she thinks I will be very good at Transfigurations through my years here. And she will write my parents on how good I'm doing in her class. " said Al.

Scorpius looked and he said " Good job mate." he said. " I'd bet you'll be a prefect." he said. Albus grinned and he said " Thanks Scorpius, but don't forgot I'm only a first year." he said. Scorpius looked and he said " You really should consider it. If you do good in all your classes I'm sure you'd make prefect or maybe even head boy at that matter." he said. Albus looked and he said " You really think so?" asked Albus. Scorpius nodded and he said " Of course I do." he said. Then soon Albus nudged Scorpius too pay attention.

Then soon standing there was Professor Slughorn and he said " Now can body tell about art of potion making?" asked Professor Slughorn. Albus looked around soon saw his cousin Rose raise her hand and Professor Slughorn looked at her and said " Yes Miss Weasley?" he asked.

Rose looked and she replied " Potions are a drink that create various effects on its drinker. Like for example the Polyjuice potion which has the drinker turn into a person for a sort while. My father drank the Polyjuice potion in his second year and turned into the late Vincent Crabbe you know. He told me all about it. I'm sure Albus over there could tell you more." said Rose. Albus looked and he looked and Rose and she gave him thumbs up.

" Very good, Miss Weasley! That'll be five points to Slytherin for that excellent explanation. " said Professor Slughorn. " Now Mr. Potter do you think you could give me some ideas of what types of potions there are only name a few though." he said as he looked Albus. Albus looked and he nodded.

" There are many types of Potions for example the Truth Sanctrum, as Rose said the Polyjuice Potion, the Shrieking Solution. Those are some I can think of off the top of my head." said Albus. Professor Slughorn looked at Albus and he said " Excellent and that will be five points to Gryffindor too." he said. Albus sat down with his friends and he looked over at Rose who sitting with her friends. Then soon he saw Yaxley muttering amongst his friends. Then soon Professor Slughorn looked and he said " Today we will try to make potion well you will. Now I do hope you have your potions books with you. If not the board has the ingredients. The potion you will be brewing is a Cure for Boils and you will have is completed by the end of this class. " said Professor Slughorn.

" Professor when will get our grade?" asked a Slytherin boy. The Professor looked and he said " You will get them back next class Mr. Abbott. " said Professor Slughorn and the boy looked and he said " Okay thank you Professor." he said. Then soon Professor Slughorn looked and he said " Now your ingredients are on the tray next to your cauldron. Now beginning brewing now class." he said cheerfully.

Then Albus began looking through his Potions book and he look on his tray for snake fangs and he soon got them and added six of them to the mortar. Then he looked and he said " Got that completed. " he said. Then soon he added got the pestle and began crushing the fangs and he saw it was going well and he looked over at Oliver's cauldron and he said " Not going your way mate?" asked Albus. Oliver looked up and laughed and said " Very funny Al." he said. Then soon Scorpius looked and he said " I am almost done." he said. Then Albus looked and he said " Good for you." he said as he began putting crushed fang into his cauldron. Then soon he went and heated it and soon waved his wand over it.

" Well done Mr. Potter! Now your just like your father. " he smiled. Then soon Albus looked and he said " Thank you Professor. " said Albus. Then soon he waited till he needed to start the next part of the potions. " Al? Your potion looks brilliant." said Rose from the table. Albus looked and he said " Well now you talk to me?" he asked. Rose looked and she said " Calm down Al? I'm only trying to make friends. Believe me I'm not associating myself with that Yaxley kid. " she kindly. Then Albus looked and he said " If you say so." said Albus as added the four horned slugs to his cauldron and he took the potion off the fire and added the quills. Then soon he began stirring the potion and he looked around the classroom and he saw Talen and Oliver messing up. Then he looked at Scorpius who was stilling working on it.

Then he stirred it five times and he waved his wand.

" Well Mr. Potter? What do we have here ?" asked the professor as he looked at the potion. Albus looked and he said " I followed all the ingredients Professor. Is my potion all right?" asked Albus. His professor looked at him and he said " Its brilliant! Class gather around Mr. Potter's cauldron. This is a true work of mastery and from a first year to boot. Now I'd say you are true potion maker. " smiled the Professor.

" Well now class? I'd like you to studied bezoars and write me an essay for it." he said. " Now your potions will be handed back next class. I do hope you all got good grades." said the professor. Then soon the bell rang and the students began clearing out and Albus heard a voice " I'd like a word with you." said Professor Slughorn.

" Yes, is it about my potion? Professor Slughorn?" asked Albus. Professor Slughorn nodded and he said " It is indeed? I'm very impressed. You show a good student in you and I'd say your a natural. I'm sure you have heard this today. Your father will be informed about it and so with your mother. They'd be happy to her one of their own is becoming quite the wizard. I'm surprised you weren't placed in Slytherin." said Professor Slughorn.

Albus looked and he said " I was almost, but the hat soon placed me in Gryffindor." said Albus. The professor looked and he said " I'd say you'd even do well in Ravenclaw? Since you seemed to be advanced for you age with potions. Better then most. Now your cousin is as good as you. I do see your parents in you and I'd like you to continue brewing your potions fantastically. Now I bet your hungry so I'd say get to lunch." said the professor. Albus nodded and he said " Thank you." he said as left and he went to the Owlery to send his letter to his parents.

As he got in the Owlery, he heard someone and he saw it was the Clearwater girl from his Transfigurations class.

" Hello, I'm Albus by the way." said Albus as he walked up to the girl. The girl looked at him and she said " The name is Epiphany Clearwater, you seem to be quite the student. Performing advanced Transfigurations, I'm surprised you weren't placed in Ravenclaw where advancing is natural. My sister is Natalie Clearwater she is a Ravenclaw prefect and was advanced with magic for her age. My brother wasn't though his name is Nathaniel and he is a Ravenclaw as well. A lot of my family are Ravenclaws except my brother Roger who is in his seventh year and is in Hufflepuff. " said Epiphany as she sat in the doorway.

" How are you so good in Transfiguration and your in Gryffindor?" asked Epiphany. Albus looked and he said " To be honest, I really don't know." said Albus as he held his letter tight in his hand.

" Well I really need to send a letter to my parents." said Albus. Then Epiphany looked and she said " Let me guess to brag on how good your doing? " asked the Ravenclaw with her arms crossed. Albus looked and he said " Why are you being mean?" asked Albus. Then the girl looked and she said " I'm not, I'm just surprised then someone other than me is good in school. " said Epiphany.

" I'm trying to be a prefect like my mother, that's why I try to do good." said Epiphany. Then Albus looked and he said " Your only in your first year, you have a while till you can do good." said Albus. The girl looked and said " Have you been blind? Because I'm a Ravenclaw." she said. Albus looked and he said " Okay sorry?" he said. Then the girl looked and she said " Okay, I guess I'll see you around Potter." she said as she walked away.

Albus simply rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault he was good. Albus entered the Owlery and went to find Zeus the family owl and soon found him and he said " Send this to mum and dad" he said. The owl obeyed and he flew away.

Albus watched the owl go out of site and he began walking back to the great hall and he still didn't understand on why he was doing so good in his classes. Was he really a natural or was it his wand? Albus looked as he entered the great hall with his books and began writing his Transfigurations essay.

" Al! Words spreading on how good your doing!" shouted his brother. Albus looked at James and he said " What do you mean? " he asked. James looked and he said " Well Cade just told us, that you were doing advanced Transfiguration and you brewed a perfect Cure for Boils? How did you do it?" he asked. Albus looked and he said " I don't know, I just seem to know. " said Albus.

" Al? Your brilliant! " said Scorpius. Then soon Asher Zabini looked and said " Albus? Is your wand advanced?" asked Asher. Albus looked and he said " I don't know? I think I just have the smart traits of my dad in me." said Albus. Asher looked and he said " Well we do have charms later? Maybe we'll see then." said Asher. Albus looked and he said " Okay?".

Then he resumed eating his lunch and writing his essay.


	4. Peeves the Poltergeist

Chapter Four

Peeves the Poltergeist

Albus had been a nautral after all since his Charms class proved that. Albus sat in common room writing his essay for Transfigurations and had been doing well at it so far. Albus still couldn't understand why he doing so good though. The though crossed his mind all throughout dinner and everything. Al, knew he had to keep up the good work and maybe he'd get an outstanding on his exams. As he was doing his homework Scorpius came and he said " Your not done with your essay yet? " asked Scorpius. Albus shook his head and he said " No I'm not, how could you tell?" asked Albus. His friend snickered and he said " Your still writing and the essay title is " All About Transfigurations " Al its not the hardest thing to guess. " smirked Scorpius.

" Professor Slughorn, thinks I should've been in Slytherin for my potion making skill? " said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " That's crazy! Your doing fine in Gryffindor. Your brother isn't picking on you much anymore." said Scorpius. Albus shrugged and he said " I made the house thirty-five points in one day. That kind of has to tell you something Scorpius? " said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Al! Its just means your a good wizard! I'm not as good as you. " said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Okay so you say? Is your essays complete?" asked Albus.

Scorpius looked and he said " Yes? I completed at dinner! " he said.

" Scorpius, I'm not even finished with my Transfigurations essay. " said Albus. Then soon the interrupted by Talen coming in complaining. " I'm going to hex Yaxley! He is nothing, but a selfish little prat!" said Talen in fury. Albus looked and he said " Why did Yaxley do? " asked Albus. Talen looked and he said " He's saying the your nothing, but a fraud and so is your father." said Talen. Albus looked and he said " How about this Talen? Maybe learn some counter curses and hexes by looking in a book or something at the library." said Albus. Talen looked and he said " Well? I'd like to duel Yaxley? Then see what he thinks." said Talen.

" I know who can help you Talen! " said Albus. Albus knew the perfect person who could help him and it was James. James was the master of pranks and everything involving troublemaking. " Well who is it? " asked Talen. Albus looked over and he said " James can help you?" said Albus. Talen looked at him and he said " Can he? " asked Talen. Albus nodded and he said " Yes, he is the master of pranking people and everything." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked at Albus and he said " So, he can help Talen prank Yaxley?" asked Scorpius. Albus nodded and said " Of course he can, he has pranked several Slytherins. He could possible know the way around it." said Albus.

Talen looked and he said " I will ask him." said Talen. Then just as they said that James came strolling into the common room and he said " Hello Albus! Just pranked Montague? And got myself a detention?" said James cheerfully. Albus looked and he said " How is that good?" asked Albus. James smirked and he said " Because its show I accomplished something." smirked his brother. Albus simply rolled his eyes and he said " Can you help Talen here prank Yaxley?" asked Albus.

" I suppose I can help him prank that prat Yaxley. I was only about to plan another prank on a Slytherin named Elliot Windham a Slytherin in my year. He nearly got me yelled at by Professor Carrow." said James. Then Albus looked and he said " So will you help Talen? " asked James. Then James looked and he said " Of course I will. I'd like to suspect he will want to get revenge on you since that how those Slytherins are." said James. Then Albus looked and he said " Thanks James." said Albus. James nodded and soon walked to join his friends.

Albus walked over to Scorpius and Talen who were sitting and talking. Then Talen looked up and he said " So, what did he say?" asked Talen. Albus nodded and he said " He will help you. So I suggest you go and talk to him when he is free." said Albus. Talen nodded and he said " Okay, thanks again Albus." said Talen. Then soon Albus sat down and he said " Do you guys want to go to the library?" asked Albus. Scorpius and Talen looked and they said " Sure, I suppose." said the two boys. Then soon they say Oliver come and sit down and he said " I just had an encounter with my dad saying he'd like to see me in class tomarrow." said Oliver.

The three boys laughed at the comment Oliver made. Then Oliver looked and he said " So is anyone planning to do something to Yaxley? He just encountered me in the great hall. Saying how I was better off in Hufflepuff with my brother and everything. " said Oliver. Albus nodded and he said " I asked James to see if he can help us prank Yaxley." said Albus. " What did he say?!" asked Oliver. Then Albus looked and he said " He will help us." said Albus. Oliver looked and he said " Amazing? Now what are you waiting for?" asked Oliver. Albus looked and he said " Where going to the library for homework reasons." said Albus. Oliver nodded and he said " Good, because I need to do my homework." said Oliver. The four boys got up and left the common room and they heard the portrait behind them say " Have fun." said the lady.

The boys nodded and continued going off to the library.

" Do you think we will see any Slytherins there?" asked Talen. Then Scorpius looked and he said " We'll have to see? I'd highly doubt it you know. Since they probably don't want to go anywhere where the other houses would be. Also because there not the brightest in the world. " said Scorpius. Then they saw someone come and once the person came into sight it was no other than Yaxley with his two friends.

" Which on of you four were critizing Slytherin?" sneered Yaxley. The four boys looked at each other and then Scorpius looked and he said " It was me? I said you guys aren't the brightest in the world." smirked Scorpius. Then Yaxley looked and he said " Very funny Malfoy? You'd fit perfectly in Slytherin wouldn't you agree Magnus?" asked Yaxley. His Magnus seemed to be a boy with black hair that was shoulder length and he had a rather skinny structure like Yaxley did. " I'd agree Sebastian? The boy would do better where we are. He'd be praised I'd bet, but instead he chose Potter, Nott, and loser Longbottom." smirked the boy named Magnus. Then the other boy in which he had no idea who he was was very muscular and was well built and had brown short hair.

" Well just so you know Yaxley! I wasn't even asked to be placed in Slytherin it was Gryffindor for me. The only one out of us that was suggest Slytherin was Albus. So I'd quit talking if I were you. Don't want Professor Dumbledore to hear you now mate." mocked Scorpius. Albus laughed and he said " Nice one Scorpius? It all true?" smirked Albus. Then Yaxley looked and he said " Right there? You'd make a fine Slytherin won't he boys?" sneered Yaxley. The bulky one out of the bunch said " Yeah Sebastian he would? I'd like to see what his grandfather had to say." smirked the bulky one.

" Well I think he fit perfect Caleb. " said Yaxley mockingly. Then soon Evan came and he said " Hey Slytherins! Get back to your common room. Or I'm deducting points from you." said Evan. Albus looked and he at least grinned till Yaxley said " It was Potter who kept us out here so long? Why not deduct points from him?" asked Yaxley. Then Evan smirked and he said " Nice try, I'm taking five points from Slytherin for mocking another student. It will be ten if you don't leave." said Evan. Then Yaxley walked away with his friends and he said " Watch out Potter!" he shouted. Then Evan looked and he said " That will be five points taking away." said Evan.

" Thanks Evan!" said Albus. Evan looked and he said " No problem Albus? That Yaxley kid deserved it. He'd gotten so many complaints." said Evan. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Who complained about him? Let me guess were the only ones?" asked Scorpius. Evan shook his head and he said " Cade Finnigan complained, saying during Potions he kept trying to put ingredients in his cauldron to get Finnigan in trouble. Then there was Trevor Boot who said he'd kept knocking his books out of his hand. He honestly deserved more points taking away, but I wasn't going to push buttons since his father after all was a former death eater." said Evan. Then Albus looked and he said " You have a point. My father told me all about it. " said Albus. Then Talen looked and he said " Were waiting to prank Yaxley? " said Talen. Evan looked and he said " Well that's a good idea, but don't tell anyone I said that. " said Evan.

" We won't, were trying to keep it a secret. " said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Yeah we are. " said Albus. Evan looked and he said " Well its smart to do that. Since no one knows what those Slytherins might try to do, or even what there head of house might do." said Evan. Then Albus looked and he said " What do you mean?" asked Albus. Evan looked and he said " Oh, Professor Carrow? Well he is a former death eater. His classes seem normal and he teaches what he supposed to teach. But under that nice person is a very cruel person. My friend is a seventh year and he had him yesterday and he was really demonstrating the curses. My friends name is Cameron Monty he is a Hufflepuff. Yeah so I'd say keep it on a low profile. Also I'd get back to the common room if I were you. I will tell you more in the common room. " said Evan.

The four boys looked and Scorpius said " Okay!" said Scorpius. Then soon Evan escaped into the shadows and the four boys continued chattering. Then Albus looked and he said " Don't we have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomarrow?" asked Albus. Scorpius looked over at him and he said " Yeah? I believe we have it tomarrow morning. " said Scorpius. Then Talen looked and he said " Now I'm worried, he will be cruel to us. Because were Gryffindors? Also because Scorpius and I families were death eaters and we were placed in Gryffindor." said Talen.

" The professor can't be all that bad? If he was, he wouldn't been fired!" said Albus. Then Oliver looked and he said " That's not entirely true, my father told me that Professor Carrow has been a professor here for the past sixteen years. Longer than my father has. " said Oliver. Then Albus looked and he said " So he's been a professor here since, well? Before we were born?" asked Albus.

Oliver nodded and he said " Exactly, so lets just say he'd probably good enough for the headmaster to keep him here for this long. " said Oliver. Then Talen looked and he said " Well, now I'm going to try to succeed in his class. I'm sure Albus wouldn't have a problem, suggesting his performance in classes today. Also since his father is after all the head auror." said Talen. Albus looked at him and he said " Very funny Talen? Being good in a couple classes doesn't mean I'm going to be good in any class." said Albus.

Talen looked and he said " What's so bad about doing good? It can at least get you somewhere." said Talen. Then Scorpius looked and he said " He's right, you know? Like I told you in Potions? You can become a prefect and maybe even head boy. Bet that would make Professor Carrow mad." said Scorpius. Albus looked at both his friends and he said " Okay? So lets just say I'm good in his class? Do you think he will favor me or something? " asked Albus. Talen looked and he replied " My sister told me, the kids who succeed in his class are the ones he like the most." said Talen. Albus looked and he said " Well then, I guess my parents would be proud if I'm doing good? Unlike James, they'd be thrilled if I made prefect in five years. " said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Exactly? And maybe if your good at Quidditch? Maybe even captain could be on the list for you." smiled Scorpius. Albus liked the idea of doing good in all his classes and he knew he wanted to succeed like his father did. Then he looked and he said " Guys, maybe we should get to our common room." said Albus. Then the boys walked up to the seventh floor and went to portrait and Albus said " Dumbledore" said Albus. The lady opened the door and let them in.

Albus searched for Evan and saw him sitting at a table and he motioned Scorpius, Talen, and Oliver over to him. The four boys walked over to him and Albus said to Evan. " Were here! What did you want to tell us about Professor Carrow?" asked Evan. Evan looked up at them and he said " Well, my father is a ministry official who works as an auror you probably have heard of him, his name is Perseus Gaunt. Well he told me in my first year that Professor Carrow used to be a strong supporter of Lord Voldemort, during the time of the battle. He said he was very cruel and would torture anyone who came in his path or even worse kill them. Like for example a former ministry official named Rosetta Ross. She was a nice lady and personal friend of my parents my eldest brother Flynn who works now as a professional Quidditch player for the Falmouth Falcons said he encountered her before she died. " said Evan.

Then Albus thought for a minute and wondered why they would even hire him the governors if the man killed people.

" Well why did they even hire them to begin with? If he killed and torture people that much?" asked Albus. Evan shrugged and he said " Not really sure, all I know is watch out in his class. Also try to be the best of the best. He mainly favors Slytherins, but he will be offered to favor Gryffindor, if you show potential. Headmaster Dumbledore keeps a close eye on him though. So does Professor McGonagall, so try not to get on Professor Carrow's bad side." said Evan. Then Albus looked at his friends and he said " So, I guess I will try to do good. " said Albus. Then Evan looked and he said " Good thinking Albus? That's what I do in his class. " he grinned.

" He'd probably have you demonstrate a lot since your father is after all Harry Potter? " said Scorpius. Evan looked and he said " Scorpius's right, James tells me he demonstrates him all the time. That's surprisingly one of his best classes. Does your father teach you about it?". Albus nodded his head and he said " I know a few spells, but I never tried them. " said Albus.

Evan nodded and he said " Well try to keep remember them, because the moment you walk in his classroom its all learning about defense and everything. " said Evan. Albus nodded and he said " Okay, thanks Evan. " said Albus. Evan nodded and he said " No problem, I'm going to sleep now though. I'll tell you more tomarrow." said Evan as he got off and went to the boys dormitories.

Albus looked at his friends and he said " Did you hear that guys? He was a former death eater. " said Albus. Scorpius nodded and he said " We know Al, were standing here when he was talking. " said Scorpius. Albus then looked and he said " I knew that." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Hey Al? I'm going to go to sleep." said Scorpius as he walked to the dormitories. Albus nodded and he went to sit at a chair and continued doing his Transfigurations essay.

Albus looked around and he saw very little people in the common room, and he then continued working on his essay. Hopefully this time he wouldn't get any distractions from anyone. After about an hour he finished his Transfigurations essay and he read it over and he knew it would get him an O. Then soon he went up to bed. He got in the dormitory and took a seat on his bed and he still saw Oliver up reading the Quibbler. Albus looked and he said " What you reading there Oliver?" asked Albus quietly. Oliver looked up and he said " Oh, I'm reading an article on Quidditch. That's all, what are doing? Did you finish your Transfigurations essay?" asked Oliver.

" I just finished? I'm going to work on my Potions essay tomarrow. " said Albus. Oliver looked and he said " Okay? I'd say work on it now. So you can get it out of the way." said Oliver as he looked through the pages of the Quibbler. Albus looked and he said " Well I guess, I could. " said Albus as he looked in bag and got his Potions book out and began writing his essay.

He somewhat wanted to get an O, so he could actually outwit his cousin. Then he began focusing on it, and after about two hours he finished. Then soon he went to sleep.

* * *

Albus awoke the next morning, and looking around the dormitory and saw everyone was sleeping once again. Albus got up and his feet hit the cold floor, and he soon went to his trunk and put his robe on and went to comb his hair. The Gryffindor had been growing to like his Hogwarts life so far, because he was excelling his class majorly. The boy knew once his parents found out, they would be happy. Albus kept the thought of becoming prefect and head boy in the future. His grandmother would be more than thrilled to hear that her grandson was doing good in his classes. The boy took some time to think about writing to his grandparents.

Albus got a piece of parchment out and walked down to the common room and went to sit at a table. Then he saw Asher Zabini sitting there with a book. Albus looked and he said " Hello Asher? Why are you up so early?" asked Albus. Asher looked and he said " Oh, I was only writing a letter to my father, he is somewhat confused that I'm in Gryffindor. He is proud, but still confused. What are you doing up Albus?" asked Asher. Albus looked and he said " I'm writing a letter to my grandparents. " said Albus.

" Well at least we have something in common, because were writing one of our family members." said Asher. Albus grinned and he said " Yeah, your right". Asher smirked at Albus's comment. Then Albus got out a quill began writing.

* * *

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa, _

_Hello its me Albus, I wanted to write this letter and say I made Gryffindor and sadly Rose is in Slytherin. We barely talk, well that is probably because I'm doing better than her in school. I'm doing very well in Hogwarts, I can do pretty advanced magic my professors are saying. My friends are saying that in about five years I'm more likely going to become a prefect and head boy. There very proud of me, and my friends are Scorpius Malfoy, Talen Nott, and Oliver Longbottom. _

_I wrote to my parents and I haven't got a letter back from them yet. I sent out Zeus yesterday, and today I'm using James's owl Hercules, once he gets up I'm going to ask him. I just really wanted to write you on my performance at Hogwarts. Although today I have Professor Carrow sadly. My friend Evan told to try to good in his class, because he more likely to have me demonstrate spells, since dad is head auror. Apparently that is what he does to James. Well I'm sure you dealing with Hugo and Lily at the moment. _

_I just wanted to say hi and everything. I hope grandpa and you are doing good, and tell my parents I said hello._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Severus Potter_

* * *

Albus folded the letter up and he put it in an envelope and he saw James was up and he walked over to him and he said " Hey James can I use Hercules?" asked Albus. James looked up and he said " Why?" he asked. Albus looked and he said " I need to send a letter to grandma and grandpa. That's why and also because I sent Zeus out yesterday to give mum and dad a letter. " said Albus. James looked and he said " Well I guess, but while your at it take this letter to Uncle George for pranking supplies for to prank Yaxley with. " said James as he handed him a letter that was addressed to Uncle George. Albus nodded and he said " You got it? I will see at breakfast James. " said Albus as he walked out of the common room with his supplies and two letters.

He walked to the Owlery and he soon got there and saw Epiphany Clearwater sitting with the owls. Albus looked and he said " Hello Epiphany? Why are you up here so early? " asked Albus. Epiphany looked up and she said " Oh, I was sending a letter to my mum and dad. They are thrilled to hear how good I'm doing. May I ask why your up her Potter?" asked Epiphany kindly.

Albus looked and he said " Oh, I'm just sending a letter to my grandparents. " said Albus. Epiphany looked and she said " That's expected? I presume your ready for classes in a couple of hours?" she asked. Albus nodded and he said " Yeah? I'm ready to succeed in Defense Against the Dark Arts. " said Albus. Epiphany looked and she said " Your bragging?" she said.

" Oh sorry." he said. Then Epiphany looked and she said " I will see you around Potter" said Epiphany as she left the Owlery. Albus looked and he walked over to Hercules and gave him the letters. Then he flew away and Albus left the Owlery and went down to the great hall as he was walking he saw a ghost come up to him and saw " Its Harry Pottey's son?" said the ghost.

" The last name is not Pottey! Its Potter, I'm guessing your Peeves? " asked Albus. The ghost looked and he said " Yes it is? Your not fun like your brother! " shouted the ghost. Albus looked and he said " Oh you know James then?" asked Albus. The ghost looked and he said " Yes I do Pottey! Now I suspect your more better than him with school?" asked Peeves.

" How do you know that ?" asked Albus. Peeves looked and he said " Everybody is talking about it." said Peeves mysteriously. Albus looked and he said " Of course they are." said Albus.

Peeves looked and he said " Mr. Pottey! Your Mr. Perfect?" said Peeves mockingly. Albus looked and he said " Shut it!" said Albus. Peeves looked and he said " Why can't you be like your brother huh? Pottey?" sneered Peeves. Albus looked and he said " Because I choose not to." said Albus. Peeves looked and he said " Your no fun? I feel like I'm talking to a wall." sneered Peeves.

" Peeves! Quit it! " said a voice. Albus looked and he saw the headmaster and Peeves looked and he said " Just trying to have fun with Mr. Potter " said Peeves. Then the headmaster looked and he said " I'm Mr. Potter is trying to get to his classes. Aren't your Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Albus nodded and he said " Yes sir" said Albus.

The ghost named Peeves soon floated away and Professor Dumbledore looked and he said " Sorry about him? The ghost is named Peeves the Poltergeist. He's rather a thorn in my side. Always pranking people. Not like those people deserved it." said Professor Dumbledore. Albus looked and he said " Yeah? I was about to go to breakfast." said Albus.

The headmaster looked and he said " Lets have a little chat in my office. Your not in trouble at all." said Professor Dumbledore. Albus nodded and he said " Okay Professor." said Albus as he followed the professor.

Albus didn't know what to think as he walking. Was he in trouble or just being praised for his school performance?


	5. Headmaster Aberforth Dumbledore

Chapter Five

Headmaster Aberforth Dumbledore

Albus still wondered why he was summoned to the headmaster's office. He couldn't think of possible good reason for why he was there. Then soon they arrived at the headmasters office. Professor Dumbledore looked at Albus and he said " Quite interesting isn't it? " asked Headmaster Dumbledore. Albus nodded and he said " Yeah, very interesting? " said Albus. Then soon Professor Dumbledore said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmasters office.

" Bezoar " said Headmaster Dumbledore and soon the gargoyle moved revealing a staircase. Albus looked and he was surprised at the gargoyle. His common room entrance was different than then this. It was guarded by a portrait and soon Headmaster Dumbledore looked and he said " Well Mr. Potter? Your not in trouble? I've been hearing your quite the prodigy in your classes. " said Professor Dumbledore as he got in his office and took a seat at his desk. Albus knew this was probably, because of his good school remarks.

" Your parents are very proud you know? Your father just sent me a letter today saying how proud his was of you. Would you like to read it Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore holding an envelop in his hands. Albus nodded and he said " Yes Professor? " said Albus. The professor nodded and he said " Very well, here it is." said the professor as he handed him the envelop. Albus looked at the envelop and he grinned and he opened it and read what it said

* * *

_Dear Albus, _

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor? I am shocked to hear with Rose being placed in Slytherin. Your Uncle Ron nearly fell out of his chair, when I told him. He is very proud of you making Gryffindor though. Also your grandmother might want to hear how good your doing in school. Your professors are very fond of you especially Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. They say your just like us, well at least that is what Professor Slughorn thinks. I do hope James is treating you well though. Also yours friends are quite surprising to me. Do tell me is Scorpius a nice boy? Were very proud that you made friends and even more proud of your schoolwork. _

_If I were the sorting hat I'd place you in Ravenclaw if I'd known you'd be this good as you are in school. I bet Rose is becoming jealous of you since you topped her in Potions. Getting good grades and everything. I do see you becoming a prefect, well at least I hope you do. Your mother thinks if you keep up your work ethics your going to most definitely a prefect or maybe even head boy. Your grandmother would enthused to have another of her grandchildren as a prefect. Look at your cousin Lucy , Dominque , and Victorie. Victorie is even head girl. _

_I'd be proud if you or James made prefect. Well I'm not going to pressure you. I'm sure you have classes to be. Also don't forgot your having tea with Hagrid. Your mother wanted me to tell you. Well we all are doing fine your sister is doing good as well. Now I am very proud of you with your grades._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

Albus folded up the letter and put it back in the envelop and he said " Thank you Professor." said Albus. The headmaster looked and he said " Albus! I am quite pleased with your performance as well. I'm sure my brother would be even more impressed with. Your professors think your quite the overachiever you know. Now I do hope you can wow your other professors today. Especially Professor Carrow, I do think you would do well in his class. So does Professor McGonagall. " said the headmaster.

The boy nodded and he said " I will professor " said the Gryffindor. Albus looked at his Professor and he said " Why did you have me come up here though?" asked Albus. The headmaster looked and he said " I wanted to give you something. Its a ring in which my brother were. It used to be cursed, but thanks to your father it wasn't. So once I became headmaster I decided I'd give it to instead of your brother. I did enchant so it will be a good shield for you. Your parents are I'm giving it to you. It was destroyed till I found it and fixed it. So it will come in good use for you know. " said Professor Dumbledore as he handed Albus the ring.

" Who's was it before it was in possession of my father, who's was it Professor?" asked Albus.

The Headmaster looked up and he said " Oh it was Tom Riddle's at one point. It was a horcrux, but I'm going to talk about it with you. Since you are only a first year. The ring on the other hand, could be souvenir from me you could say. I do hope you like it. Your father and I made sure it was perfect for you to use. As I said it has an amazing shield to it. " smiled the headmaster. Albus looked and he said " Well thank you professor. " said Albus. The headmaster looked and he said " Your welcome? Also I do have a pin to put on your tie." said the headmaster as he got a pin that was a lion.

" I'd thought it be good for you? Your parents had requested me to give to you too. Also there are some for yours friends now. " said the headmaster as he handed him a box. Albus took it and he said " Thank you again. I will be sure they get them. " said Albus as he put the box in his pocket. The headmaster looked and he said " That's really all Mr. Potter? Once again good job with your school performance." said the headmaster.

Albus nodded and he said " I probably should get to breakfast now Professor." said Albus as he got his things and began walking. " Thank you for talking Mr. Potter." said the professor as Albus left. Albus nodded and he said " Your welcome, Also thank you for the gifts." said Albus. The headmaster nodded and began looking around.

Albus walked out of the headmaster's office with his ring on his finger. The boy felt rich, well he already was. Albus walked down the stairs and he soon got to the great hall and he saw his friends sitting and talking. Albus walked over and he took a seat and he said " Hey guys!" he said. Scorpius looked over and he said " Where have you been?" asked Scorpius.

" I was speaking to the headmaster? It was for my schoolwork again." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " You serious? Where did you get the pin on your tie?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " From the headmaster? I even got this ring from him. " said Albus. Scorpius exchanged look with Talen and then said.

" Well that was nice of him? " said Talen.

Oliver looked and he said " Hey Al? Is that Marvolo Gaunt's ring?" asked Oliver looking at the ring. Albus looked and he said " Yeah, but its reconstructed and has a magical shield on it. My father and the headmaster secured it for me. He said it was gift for me, since I was little. But they waited till I was in Hogwarts to get it." said Albus.

Scorpius looked and he said " Well that's nice. Don't let Yaxley see it." said Scorpius. The four boys laughed and then Albus looked and he said " There are pins for you too." said Albus as he handed his friends the pins.

" This is amazing Al? Let me guess more presents from your father?" asked Talen. Albus nodded and he said " Your right! " said Al. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Well that's really nice. " said Scorpius as he placed the pin on his tie. Then Oliver looked and he said " Its looks better than Slytherins." said Oliver. Al looked and he said " Good one." said Albus. Then Oliver looked and he said " I know." he said.

Albus ate his waffles and his apple juice and soon he finished and said " You all prepared for Carrow?" asked Albus. His friends nodded and said " We never been prepared.". Then soon Yaxley came over and he said " If it isn't perfect Potter!" sneered Yaxley as he had his arms crossed. Then soon his friend Caleb looked and he said " Look at that ring its horrible? Did you get from that stupid groundskeeper? What is his name, oh that's right Hagrid. " smirked Caleb. Then Talen looked and he said " May I assure you that this ring belonged to Marvolo Gaunt, then to Tom Riddle. Your supposed role model." sneered Talen. Albus looked and he said " It is and probably is more powerful then your family heirlooms." said Albus.

" You questioning me Potter! Also look at those stupid pins? I bet they were a prototype of our honorable Slytherin pins." sneered Yaxley. Albus looked and he said " Well, it was a gift from the headmaster, also from my father. Who as a I understand holds a higher position in the ministry then yours. Head auror my dad is and your father is just a maintenance work?" said Albus.

Yaxley looked and he said " How dare you insult my father Potter! " shouted Yaxley as he got his wand out. Albus looked and he said " Hey, Yaxley you insult my family. So about time I did the same. Now put your wand back!" shouted Albus. Then Yaxley looked and he said " No! I challenge you to a duel tomarrow night in the dungeons. Right after curfew!" said Yaxley.

The whole great hall looked at both Albus and Yaxley. Then Albus looked and he said " Agreed Yaxley! I will be there to beat you in the duel.". Yaxley laughed and he said under his breath " Good luck Potter?" he said as he walked away. Then Scorpius looked and he said " I can't believe you accepted the duel. Now you'll never become an prefect." said Scorpius.

" Yeah Al." said Talen. Then Albus looked and he said " Let just get to Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Albus. His friends nodded and they began walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

" Nice job Potter " said a voice from behind him. Albus turned to see a boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy looked to be a Hufflepuff and he looked familiar. " I just thought it was time to put a limit to Yaxley's taunting." said Albus. The boy looked and he said " Your right? Also the name is Isaac Finch-Fletchley? You have some real guts dueling Yaxley. My brother and father told me to watch out for the Yaxley. Did you know that Yaxley has an older brother named Orson who is a wand maker. He is unlike his family and was disowned by them when he was placed in Hufflepuff and made head boy. He graduated nine years ago, he is Sebastian's half-brother. My brother who is a sixth year named Malcolm. He is the chaser for Ravenclaw and captain for the team. " said Isaac. Albus looked and he said " Oh your dad is Justin Finch-Fletchley right? Isn't he the Head of Misuse of Miuggle Artefacts office?" asked Albus

Isaac nodded and he said " Yeah! And your the head auror's son. Also I have a sister in her fourth year named Marissa who is a Hufflepuff. My other brother is named Ethan who is a third year in Slytherin. Yeah? There are more Hufflepuffs in my family. Its rather weird I guess I will see when my brother Morgan is sorted. He will be sorted in two years. Well I need to get to Potions. " said Isaac.

" It was nice meeting you Isaac! Also my name is Albus Potter not Potter." said Albus. Isaac nodded and he said politely " Got it! Nice meeting you to Albus." said Isaac as he walked in the other direction. Soon as he got out of sight and Oliver looked and he said " He was nice? My mother knew his father and she also knew a guy named Ernie Macmillan. Supposely his son is in his fifth year the boy is named Gideon Macmillan. The boy is in Slytherin an has a brother in our year named Henry in Hufflepuff who is first year in our year. " said Oliver.

" Well, isn't that pleasant? " said Scorpius as they walked to the first floor. They soon arrived at the classroom and saw they were the firsts ones to arrive and Scorpius said " This is crazy, how no Slytherins showed up first." smirked Scorpius. Then Talen looked and said " Probably scared of Albus? I bet Rose is too." sneered Talen. Then the four friends took a seat laughing. Then as they sat a whole bunch of Slytherins.

" Oh, look Potter has showed up! " shouted Yaxley, as he came with his lackeys. Albus turned and he looked at Scorpius who was sitting.

" Maybe Carrow will hate Yaxley." said Albus, his friend looked and said " Unlikely, Carrow and Yaxley are friends, my father told me." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Perhaps your right Scorpius! " said Albus as he played with his ring.

After a little bit Professor Carrow came out in a emerald green robe and he had black hair and a goatee. The man had dark mysterious eyes and had a smirk on his face. The man looked very much like a death eater.

" Morning students, I'm as you should know Professor Carrow. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, in my class you shall learn to defend your self in case your faced with dark magic. " said the professor as he walked around. " Now, you should know? You will experiment with dark magic in your last years of your education. " said the man coldly.

" Now, for today? I thought I shall demonstrate some simple disarming spells. And the one who shall demonstrate it is Mr. Potter. The intelligent boy, for his years. " said Professor Carrow as he looked at Albus. " I hear you quite the extraordinary boy for your year? I see you have your family in you. Now Potter who would you like to demonstrate it on? Your pick." said the professor.

" I'd like to chose Sebastian Yaxley?" said Albus. The professor looked and he said " Very well! Yaxley come up and be a lackey to him." smirked the professor. Yaxley got up and he said " Okay " he said as he got up. The professor nodded and he said " Okay? Now Mr. Potter you will perform Expellarimus. I'm sure your father have told you it. Since he often uses it with his work. Now feel free to cast at Yaxley. " said the professor as backed out of way.

" Expellarimus! " shouted Albus, and he saw a bolt of green cast at Yaxley. He flew back into a pile of boxes, all the sudden he heard the whole classroom laugh at him falling. Then Professor Carrow looked and he said " Well, done Mr. Potter! I'd say ten points to Gryffindor for the well down disarm spell. " said the professor. Albus took a seat and saw people crowd him and say " How did you do it Potter?" asked Slytherins and he looked and he said " My father is the head auror, so it runs in my blood." said Albus as he sat back .

The whole rest of class was all about demonstrating, which gained him fifty points in total. Albus walked out of class to be stopped by the Professor and he said " Come with me Potter." said the professor.


	6. Flying and Duels

Chapter Six

Flying and Duels

" Did I do something wrong Professor? " asked the Albus nervously. The professor looked and he said " No, I'm just here to ask you how are you so good? Your brother is good, but he isn't as good as your are. And he is a third year, your father would be proud. I'm sure the dark lord would too, but no one supports him, I don't even. My siblings did though. " said the professor as he sat at his desk.

" When you first showed your powers? Were they powerful? What exactly happened?" asked the professor as he sat back. Albus tried to remember and he did how he made water move around and had flames sprout up. He caused a firestorm, that was powerful. He didn't think about, much, and he asked the professor " I caused a firestorm to happen Professor Carrow. Is that bad?" he asked. The professor stroked his goatee and he said " Not at all, its more like brilliant. Your a natural, has your father ever told you how your good? " he asked.

Albus nodded and he said " Everyone does, they all think I'll make prefect or even head boy. " said Albus. The professor looked and he said " Your a purity of a Slytherin, and you know you would be prefect and even head boy. I'd be sure of that. I would love you to have a ring of Salazar Slytherin. My father gave it to me. I know its not meant for a Gryffindor. But your a Slytherin in my mind." said the professor. Albus looked and he said " Goodness, thank you Professor." said Albus as he took the ring. He didn't know he was special at all. But apparently he was in his professors eyes.

" Now, I will still gain you points for Gryffindor. After all, Yaxley had not chance against you." said the professor as he sat back in his chair. The Professor looked and he said " Now I'm going to let you get to your next class." smiled the professor as escorted Albus out of the office. He saw Scorpius and his friends waiting, and he said " The professor likes me and thinks I can make head boy." said Albus.

" Amazing, you really struck Yaxley out. I'd love to see you beat him in the duel." said Talen as he had his arms crossed. Then Albus looked and he said " Well, don't you worry I will." said Albus with a smirk. Talen looked and he said " Well? You sure got confidence Al? Well that should do it." said Talen. Then Scorpius came with his books in his hand and he said " What did Professor Slytherin have to say? Did he give you back to back detention?" smirked Scorpius.

" No, he seems to admire me? He says I have a Slytherin heart and gave him a ring that belonged to Salazar Slytherin." said Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Well, you are admired. What else did he say?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " He said if I was placed in Slytherin, he'd make me prefect." said Albus. His friends looked and said " You serious? Did he really say that?" said Talen.

Albus nodded and said " Yeah, I'm serious? I know crazy right?" he asked calmly. Talen looked and he said " Well, maybe he see's a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts in you. After all your the son of the head auror and you disarmed Yaxley in a blink of an eye. " said Talen. Then Scorpius looked over and raised his eyebrow and said " Well that's true. But don't forget he has a brother. " said Scorpius.

" Guys, Professor Carrow told me that I was more advanced then James, and he is a third year. Maybe I should have been in Slytherin or even Ravenclaw. " said Albus. His friends looked and said " Al? Quit it! Wasn't your father a Gryffindor?" asked Oliver as he came from the doorway. Albus looked and he said " Yeah, but I'm just too advanced for my year. I'm not going to be surprised if I beat Rose at being top of our year. Well Professor Carrow think's I was better off in Slytherin. " said Albus.

" Stop it! " said a familiar voice, which came from behind them. The four turned to see Rose in her Slytherin robe and she said " Al? Your no Slytherin? Even though you still show it sometimes. Your a Gryffindor, the hat put you there." said Rose. " How did you know what we were talking about? " asked Scorpius, from behind Talen.

" Yeah, how?" the three other boys chorused. His cousin looked and said " Its just my friend Teresa who is a first year in Slytherin? Thinks your a true Gryffindor? Her mother was a Gryffindor who was top of her year. Which was about twenty years ago. She thinks you have many qualities she wished she had. " said Rose.

" Even though Yaxley is mad, and even tried to get me to report you to the headmaster. Your better in Gryffidor though. Now you should be happy your able to keep up with me now. I think you just have a knack for school and magic. Like when you did magic for the first time doing the most advanced thing. Then anyone did. Your a nautral? " smiled Rose.

Talen looked over at Albus and said " Hear that Al? Your just a nautral! Like your family? " smiled Talen. Albus looked and he said " Perhaps your right and maybe I'm getting over myself honestly. Who know's really." said Albus. His friends looked and him with a sign of confusion on their faces.

" Looks someone belongs in Ravenclaw." said a voice from behind him. Albus turned to see a brown haired boy with blue eyes. The kid seemed to look familiar and he said " The name is Thomas Boot and you must be Albus Potter. Everyone knows about you and knows your one of the best in our year. I wanted to say your a Ravenclaw. Since your always doing everything right, I think someone has a knack for magic." said Thomas.

" Well, thanks Thomas, I do think I'm good at magic, but I think I'm just powerful by something." said Al as he was sitting. Then the Ravenclaw started to say " Well, your in Gryffindor for a reason. I'm just surprised your no Ravenclaw. " said Thomas as he walked away. Al looked at the kid and he said to his friends.

" Why is everyone saying I belong in another house?" asked Albus angrily. His friends looked and he said " They must be obscured to you and must just know what there told. Maybe even naïve you could say." said Scorpius with his arms crossed. Then soon the bell rang and Albus looked and he said " I think they might being told what to say by Yaxley." said Albus as he began walking. His friends soon began to follow him out to the courtyard.

Albus still couldn't understand why he was not being compared as Gryffindor, did everyone in his year think he was no Gryffindor. Or was he just being overwhelmed. With the thought in his mind, he wondered whether he could show he was a Gryffindor and make the Quidditch team in his first year.

He soon got to the field where he saw the broomsticks set up neatly and well put. He also saw a professor in a Hogwarts Quidditch robe and whistle around his knack. His brother told him the man was named Professor Wood, a former Puddlemere United player and a close friend to his father.

The four friends exchanged looks with each other, with Talen saying " I bet Yaxley is late, because he is scared to see Albus. Since he was embarrassed to be around him. Since he disarmed him in front of his head of house." joked Talen. Soon to their surprised they looked up and saw Yaxley with his two friends standing and looking around. Albus wasn't scared of his two friends one bit and probably could disarm them.

Yaxley eyed Albus with fury and he looked and he muttered to his friends. Then he saw Rose talking to a blonde haired girl looking over at him. Al looked at his three friends and he said " You want to bet there talking about me? " he asked his friends. His friends looked and said " Probably trying to find a way to beat you in this bloody duel you guys decided." said Talen. Oliver turned and soon said as well " Maybe? There even trying find, a way, to get us in trouble. Isn't that what Slytherins do?" asked Oliver.

Albus shrugged and he said " Those particular Slytherins would, not all though. Look at Professor Slughorn. Does he seem mean?" asked Albus. Oliver shook his head and said " Not so far. " said Oliver. Then soon they all were cut off by Professor Wood who began speaking.

" Now, now? Lets quit our chattering now. Not like its wrong, in any way? Its needed for Flying to see if your doing things right. You may disagree though." said Professor Wood as he set the Quaffles down. Then he looked up and said " Now, the balls I'm holding our balls, that are used in Quidditch, I'm sure many of you ickles know about the ball. " he said.

" Who can tell me what a Quaffle is used for and who mostly uses it?" asked Professor Wood as he stroked his goatee. Soon everyone looked at him, except a few Slytherins. Al soon raised his hand out of annoyance and the professor looked and said " Mr. Potter? You have any idea what's its use for? Or who uses it?" asked the professor.

Albus looked and he said " The ball is used for scoring points alongside bludgers. Also the chasers are known to use it. " smiled Albus. Then Professor Wood looked and he said " You are exactly correct, and that will be ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter know here is another question, as long as you wish to answer it. Would you like to? " asked Professor Wood.

" Sure, what's the question?" asked Al.

The professor looked and he said " Well actually its two questions? First is who is the one who blocks the quaffles and bludgers?" asked Professor Wood. Al looked and he said with confidence " That would be the keeper professor." said Albus as he waited for the next question to be asked.

" Very good, five points to Gryffindor. Now who through the bludgers in?" asked Professor Wood.

" Beater, professor? They use a bat to hit it in. " replied Albus. The professor nodded and he said " Well done, well done. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now anyone knows who is the last position or what is it?" asked Professor Wood in a calm tone. Soon a Slytherin girl raised her hand and answered seeker. Then was rewarded ten points.

" Now, lets get to flying! The brooms that are beside you are the new Skybolt 4000s. They are the best in its year and its perfect for you guys. You can go at your own paste, unlike those bloody old school brooms. These are better for students who like to ride fast or even maybe slow. Well I'm sure some of us here would love to ride fast on their brooms. Enough talking! Lets get broom riding. Now all you need to is put your hand facing the broom and say " _UP!" _said Professor Wood.

Albus couldn't believe that at his first flying lesson he was riding a Skybolt 4000. This would be great to ride fast. Then soon his thoughts were cut off by Professor Wood talking.

" Now before we begin flying. Who can tell me who made the Skybolt 4000?" asked Professor Wood. Soon Albus shot his hand up and the professor looked and said " Yes, ?" asked Professor Wood. Albus spoke in a enthused tone by saying " The broom-maker was named Matthias Buckly. A former Slytherin here at Hogwarts." said Albus kindly. The professor nodded his head in satisfaction and said " Well done! That will be fifteen points to Gryffindor and to Albus for having the smarts to answer it." said Professor Wood smiling.

Albus was quite happy he had gained points for house in just flying. In school general he gained points. His father was pleased with him. Now he could see himself making prefect and being head boy in his final year here. Soon he saw Slytherins giving him angry glares. The only ones who weren't giving him dirty looks were Rose, a Slytherin boy, a Slytherin girl, and another Slytherin Boy.

" Now, that I asked the question. Now use the arm you have facing the broom over it. Then say " _UP! _" said Professor Wood.

" UP! " shouted all the first years, soon all of the brooms came in everybody hands. " Very good! " said Professor Wood in a smile. " That was easier than I thought" said Albus as he looked at his friends. Scorpius looked and he said " Agreed! Now let's see if you can be good as your father with Quidditch." grinned Scoprius.

This made Albus feel a lot better, then having done well in each of his classes. Now all he had was Astronomy to be good at. Or maybe even Exceed Expectations. Being smarter then Rose made him feel real good and now he knew he would do his best with his first flying lesson.

Now it was time. To see if it worked.

" Now everyone? Get on your brooms and be very careful. We don't want any trips to the Hospital Wing do we?" asked Professor Wood kindly. All the students shook their heads and mounted their brooms and Yaxley soon said " Potter? Looks like your a baby on a broomstick." smirked Yaxley.

All of the Slytherins laughed, at Albus. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Well maybe your a chicken on a broomstick." sneered Scorpius. Every single Gryffindor laughed at the joke. Professor Wood soon said " Let's save the insults for Quidditch. Were all first timers on a broom. " said the professor. Soon Albus looked and he said " Sorry Professor? " said Albus. Professor Wood nodded and said " Its alright Mr. Potter." Soon Yaxley rolled his eyes and smirked.

" Now lets, begin flying. " said Professor Wood as he began opening the chest. Which seemed to have the balls in it. The students were beginning murmur about Quidditch.

Then all the sudden, as the trunk opened up. All of the balls came flying out and soon everyone began running around.

" Professor! " asked Albus. The professor looked and he said " Yes?".

" I can get the balls back for you. " said Albus. Professor Wood nodded and he said " Brilliant! Be careful and here's a beater's bat. " said the professor as he threw him a bat. Albus took it and he began flying and he went super fast and he tried to found the bludgers. Soon of found them and hit them down to Professor Wood who began catching them as he threw them.

Once he got all the big balls back in the chest. He saw one ball was missing and Professor Wood looked and he said " Well all we need is the snitch. The ball is small and is very fast. So keep your eyes peeled. " said Professor Wood. Albus nodded and he began flying.

Albus saw a gold object flying through sky fast. Albus tried to follow it and as he saw the snitch. He soon saw it was in perfect sight, he drifted down and caught it within seconds.

Soon he flew down and landed his broom and dismounted it.

" Amazing! " shouted Professor Wood. Everybody crowded around them and said " How did you get all those balls so fast and sealed in their trunk?" asked a Slytherin boy.

Albus looked and he said " I don't know how." said Albus.

Soon Professor Wood looked and he said " Mr. Potter? Follow me I want to talk to you." he said as he escorted Albus away from the crowd and he said.

" That's was brilliant! I guess, you are like your father. Well I don't how you got those balls so fast to me. You flew on broom super fast and was finished within minutes. " said Professor Wood. Albus grinned and he shrugged " I don't really know either. It just seems all of my classes I'm doing very well in. Maybe it a stroke of luck." said Albus.

Professor Wood grinned and he said " Well, I really think you have potential to play Quidditch this year. I believe you'd make a fine seeker for Gryffindor. My son is the captain and he's keeper. How about you follow me. " said the professor as he escorted Albus in the building.

" What is your son's name Professor?" asked Albus. The professor looked and he said " His name is Victor Wood, he is in his fifth year. He is looking for a new seeker, since the one he had last year graduated and now is playing for the Falmouth Falcons. " said Professor Wood.

" What's the boy's name?" asked Albus.

" His name was Grayson Ellington? He is was quite the Quidditch player. He was even Head Boy. He was Captain before Victor was. Now I'm sure Victor will be happy to have a new seeker." said Professor Wood as he brought him to the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall looked up and she said " What is it? Professor Wood?" asked Professor McGonagall. Albus felt a little embarrassed that he was interrupting a class with his skill.

" I'd like to talk to you and Victor." said Professor Wood. Professor McGonagall nodded and said " Very well! Victor come with me." she said. Soon a brown haired boy bulky boy somewhat liked how the Professor looked and he had brown eyes and had a well-kept robe.

" Yes father? Did you find a new seeker?" asked the boy who looked at Albus. Professor Wood grinned and he said " As a matter of fact. I did. Victor I'd like you to meet Albus Potter." said Professor Wood. Victor looked and he said " Nice to meet you Albus. Your brother is a fine chaser for the team. Well I'd like to have as member of our team. Well practices starts in two weeks. " said Victor.

" Well, Mr. Potter you are on the team. Now lets have you get to know Victor while I talk to Professor McGonagall. " said the professor as Albus and Victor walked away.

" I hope your as good as my father says. This is my first year as captain. I really would dislike if Slytherin beat me this year. Since their captain is a boy named Peter Saxton who treated me horrible since my first year. I'd love to beat him this year as captain." said Victor.

Albus looked and he said " Well, so I'm guessing the first game is against Slytherin?" asked Albus. Victor looked and he nodded and said " Always been? Gryffindor usually always wins. Since Ellington left, we been worried we lose against Slytherin. I really can't be taunted by all of the Slytherins. So once tryouts happen. Which you don't have to do. Since your already on the team. Next year you will though. " said Victor.

" Your brother will be happy to hear, your on the team. Now I hear your having a duel with that Slytherin prick Sebastian Yaxley. Well, I plan on being there. I think your most likely going to win. Since I hear your one of the best in your year. Now I do hope you get a nice broomstick for Quidditch. I want to make sure were able to beat Slytherin and I plan on practicing fairly hard on everyone. " said Victor.

Once, he said that Professor Wood came and he said " Well you boys better be getting back to class. " said Professor Wood. " Nice to meet you Victor." said Al as he began walking back to courtyard. Albus soon got the nervous sensation in his stomach with the duel. As he went to the group of students.

* * *

Soon the night

Soon, after Albus began walking out of Astronomy at about midnight. He began walking to the dungeons where the duel was supposed to take place. Scorpius and Talen followed by Oliver came over to Albus and soon Scorpius said " Ready Al to beat Yaxley?" asked Scorpius.

" I'm more than ready? I made the Quidditch Team today and I have a body full of confidence and ready to beat Yaxley. Unless he doesn't show up and I get detention. I really wouldn't want to lose points from my house. " said Albus. Talen looked and he said " If he doesn't show he is a coward. Any mark duelist would say that. " said Talen. Albus looked and he said " Your right." he said.

They began walking down to dungeons and once they got there they saw a whole bunch of people there. One was Victorie who said at dinner she'd be there to support Albus. Alongside every other prefect and Weasleys. Even James was there.

" Has anyone seen Yaxley? " asked a Slytherin who was clearly supporting Al. Then Rose came and she said " No? He is probably being a coward and not showing his face. " said Rose. Then soon came Yaxley and he said " Who's calling me a coward!" yelled Yaxley. Then everyone looked and smirked.

" Well look's Potter is here. Ready to lose! Since no one is here to defend you." snarled Yaxley. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Yaxley, you have prefects here who will defend Albus. " said Scorpius. Yaxley rolled his eyes and he said " Alright then. " said Yaxley as he came to Albus. Albus looked and got his wand out. Soon a Ravenclaw came up and said " Hello, everyone! Were all here for the duel of Albus and Sebastian. I am as you all know Charles Valdez the Head of the Dueling Club. " said Charles.

" Now, I'm here to instruct the duel. And call out the times outs and penalties made. Now I'm sure you honestly don't want to hear my talking. Lets get this bloody duel started, before the Professors come. Now boys get your wands at ready. " said Charles.

Both boys got their wands at ready and Yaxley looked and he said " Potter your a loser. " said Yaxley. Albus looked and he said " Let's see about that." said Albus.

" Begin! " shouted Charles.

Albus looked and he shouted " Expelliarmus _" _ shouted Albus. Soon Yaxley's wand flew out of his hand and soon was brought back in his hand and Yaxley shouted " Stupefy! " shouted Albus.

" Protego! " said Albus as the spell was blocked.

Albus looked and he said " Stupefy! ". The spell was soon blocked by Yaxley.

" Nice try Potter! Lucky I'm not casting curses at you. Like Crucio! Or even Avada Kedavra ! Or maybe I will. Then you end up in hospital wing. " said Yaxley as he got his wand out.

" CRUCIO! " shouted Yaxley. Then Albus shouted and he said " STUPEFY! " as the spell hit Yaxley and he fell backwards and was stunned.

Everyone looked at Albus and Charles looked and said " Looks like Potter wins! Great job Albus! " said Charles. Everyone looked and said " Well that was an unforgivable! Thank goodness it didn't hit him. " said Rose. Then Charles looked and he said " Well someone might as well tell Dumbledore or even Carrow. " said Charles. Then soon all of Yaxley's friends crowded around Yaxley.

Then Charles looked and he said " Looks like you all will get detention for trying to cast an Unforgivable on Potter." said Charles as he walked away.

" Amazing Al you won! Now lets see what Yaxley has to say. When fifty points are taken." said Talen as he came over to Al.

Soon they all were interrupted by Victor who said " Great job!" he said. Then soon Albus nodded and he walked up to his common room relieved that he won.


End file.
